Quints
by gkinuwriter
Summary: InuKag,MirSan,SessKagura:Kagome is 14 turning 15 and is the only child.Not liking the attention from her folks she makes a wish and it comes true.Now she's having5 siblings at once!Will she regret the wish or will she think of it as a blessing?
1. the only child

Booya! I'm finally going to do a movie fic! This is the most happiest day of my life! Yeah I know I said was going to do **Jurassic Park** but I just couldn't stand not doing **Quints**! Especially when I know no one has done this movie for the inu crew! I even checked and no one has done it. But to point something out…I don't have the whole script memorized since I've only seen it on TV maybe at least twice. So most of this story will be coming from my own head to make it more Inuyasha style. Oh and to point another thing out…everyone in this fic…are humans. Yep no mikos and no demons. I was originally just going to make Inuyasha human since his human side needs a bit more publication…at least with me anyway. Since I haven't made Inuyasha human in any of my other fics only **Prince Inuyasha meets Kagome** though it was only for a chapter. But anyway but then I figured well if Inuyasha has to be human so does everyone else. So just in case I make a fight scene between Inuyasha and some guy then it will be equally matched. But let's not forget that Inuyasha's human form is just as hot and cute as his hanyou side. Oh and before I forget some of the characters from **Finding Your Voice and Keeping it **will be showing up in this story as well. Okay enough of my babbling and let's get to the story!

**Quints**

**Summary: **_Kagome is a 14-year-old girl going on 15 and she is the only child meaning she's the center of her parents' world. Not really liking so much attention she makes a wish and her wish came true. Now she is having 5 younger siblings being born at once! Will she regret her wish? Or will she think of it as a blessing considering it gets her closer to her secret crush. InuKag, SanMir and SessKagura _(OH MY GOD! This is a first for me).

_Kagome's thoughts_

**Chapter 1: The Only Child**

_It's another beautiful day here in Tokyo, Japan. Oh and it's Friday! That makes today even better!_

"Kagome!?" An older sounding woman called up the stairs.

"Mm?" Hummed a young 14-year-old girl with beautiful mid-length raven black hair. She had pretty chocolate brown eyes, was thin with perfect curves and was 5'4" tall.

"You're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Her mother called out again.

"Coming mom!" Kagome yelled out before turning her attention back towards her mirror that she was standing in front of. She was straightening up her green uniform skirt making sure it was deceit.

_Yep that's right. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm your average 14-year-old girl going to a regular, yet boring, middle school._

Kagome placed her hands on her hips as she turned her body a bit and sighed, "This is as good as your going to get it."

She then grabbed her book-bag from her desk chair and walked out the door, "I hate school uniforms."  
She walked down the steps that led into the kitchen only to be greeted by her mother.

"Good morning sweetie." Her mother said with a smile as she placed Kagome's plate on the table. Her breakfast consisted of scrambled eggs, wheat toast and a full glass of grape juice.

Her mother was an inch taller than Kagome. She had shot raven black hair that reached her cheeks, she was not thin but was not fat and she had beautiful green eyes.

Kagome smiled, "Morning."

_That's my mom, Saika Higurashi. She's a mother that any kid would dream to have. She's kind, loving, she'll be there for you when you needed it. Wise, smart she's basically everything you expect in a mother. Mom works at the Tokyo Press, which might I add is a newspaper company here in Tokyo and mom is an article writer._

"Now eat up you have a long day ahead of you." Saika replied as she went over to her coffee machine and poured herself a cup of coffee, "Especially when you have all those tests today."  
Kagome sighed as she took a bite of her toast, "Yeah, it's going to be a real pain at school."  
Saika smiled as she walked over towards the table and sat next to her daughter, "Just do your best Kagome. I know you will do good."  
Kagome smiled, "Thanks mom."  
They then heard footsteps coming down from the upper floor.

Saika and Kagome looked towards the stairs to see a tall man about 6-foot maybe. He had shaggy red hair, looked pretty well built for a man his age and he had chocolate brown eyes.

Kagome smiled, "Morning dad. Did you sleep well?"  
_Oh that's my dad, if you haven't figured that out already which I know you did. He is Hiraku Higurashi and he is an employee at a supermarket and right now he's working on a college course that would help him get promoted to manager. But he's the type of person who sticks with a life plan. Oh you know like when to get married, when to have a child, plan things for the child to stick to until they are old and die. Get my meaning? Hopefully you do because I can't really explain it much more than that. Since my dad is a bit of a complicated man. But I love him anyway._

Hiraku sighed as he sat on the other side of Kagome, "Not really."  
"Stayed up late again last night?" Saika asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

Hiraku nodded, "Yes, who know that assignment would take me until midnight?"

"Welcome to my world." Kagome replied taking another bite of her toast, "I have to deal with that stuff everyday."  
Hiraku smiled and her gently grabbed her shoulder, "But you are doing a find job. I have never been prouder."  
Kagome gave him a weak smile, "Oh thanks." _There he goes again with that "I've never been prouder" thing. Yeah if you haven't figured it out yet…I'm an only child._

"Oh." Kagome heard her mom say making her turn to her, she stood up, "You should probably get going. School will be starting soon."  
Kagome nodded and stood up and kissed her parents and ran out the door.

* * *

**-At School-**

_Here it is. My wonderful, yet boring, middle school. Shikon Middle School weird name but that's the name and I doubt anyone is going to change it. Unless someone protests but I doubt that will happen._

Kagome was walking through the halls after she stopped at her locker and was now walking towards her class.

"Kagome!"  
Kagome stopped walking and turned around and smiled when she saw girl about the same age as her running towards her. She had long brown hair that was in a ponytail, was the same body type as Kagome and was the same height.

_That's Sango Slayer, she was and still is my best friend. We have been friends since preschool. How we met was pretty normal, but I'll let you be the judge of that. A boy was pushing me around on the playground at my preschool but Sango snuck up behind him and pushed him into a huge puddle of mud. She got in huge trouble for that but ever since that day her and I have been inseparable. We've done everything together, heck we are so close that sometimes we feel like we are related somehow. Which is creepy but a nice creepy._

"Morning Sango." Kagome greeted with a sweet smile as Sango approached her.

Sango smiled as she nodded her head, "Morning."

Once they greeted they started walking down the hall again.

"So are you ready for all those tests we are taking today?" Sango asked Kagome.

Kagome sighed, "As much as I can be. I mean I have been studying for history, science, math, and english all this week and last night." She shook her head before looking at Sango, "I swear by the end of the day my brain is going to be completely drained."  
Sango nodded, "You said it."  
"But hopefully I will pass them with flying colors." Kagome replied softly getting Sango to look at her again as she frowned, "Or else my parents will be very disappointed."  
_Yeah I'm one of those only children that hate letting down their parents. Especially when they praise you so much and expect so much from you like my parents are. Which I'll admit wears me out at times but it's worth it to see my parents happy. _

"Kagome I'm sure they just want you to try your best." Sango reassured, "They'll be proud of you either way."  
"I know but still…" Kagome looked Sango in the eyes, "I just hate seeing them when I'm not succeeding in what they are expecting me to be successful in."  
"Just don't worry about it." Sango replied, "Worrying about it won't solve anything it will just make you depressed and you know how much I hate seeing you like that."  
Kagome gave her a warm smile, "I'll try not too."  
"Good morning ladies."  
"Mm?" Kagome and Sango hummed turning their attention down the hall to see a young boy looking to be about 15. He had shot black hair, which was tied back in a small ponytail, has blue eyes and looked to be about 5'12" tall.

Sango and Kagome smiled, "Morning."  
_Now that boy is Miroku Hiroshima. Sango and I became friends with him on our first day of kindergarten. He was new and Sango and I allowed him to play with us. He is a very nice guy. He's smart, wise, funny and…a bit of a pervert at times. But well all love him._

Kagome smiled at Sango, _Though I'd say Sango loves him the most. Even when she doesn't admit out loud you know she is thinking it._

Miroku smiled as he walked up to us, "So how are you lovely ladies doing on this fine day."  
"Good." Kagome and Sango replied greeting him with a friendly smile.

Sango groaned, "Ready for all those tests?"

Miroku nodded still smiling, "Yep I'm ready to go."  
Kagome grunted crossing her arms, "Figured these tests wouldn't bother you. Since you are so smart."

_Yeah Miroku is like the most smartest guy here at Shikon. He has been getting straight A's since 4__th__ grade, which always made Sango and me jealous but we always got our revenge by asking many questions on our assignments. Which he willingly does anyway so I guess it's not much of a revenge._

Miroku chuckled lightly while rubbing the back of his head, "Kagome you're making me blush."  
Kagome chuckled as Sango rolled her eyes.

"Don't get too cocky there boy." Sango warned slightly.

"And why not Sango?" Miroku asked pretending to act innocent, which usually meant he was up to something.

"You know why EHHHHHH!?" Sango suddenly gasped out, as her cheeks became red as she felt something rubbing her bottom.

A vein popped on her forehead as she shook her fist, "Why you!"

**SLAP**

"Didn't I tell you before to keep you hands to yourself!?" Sango shouted now flustered.

Miroku chuckled lightly as he rubbed his now red cheek, "Oh Sango please forgive me I have no idea what just came over me."  
"Bull Miroku!" Sango hissed as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Kagome rolled her eyes, _Now you know why I called him a bit of a pervert before. Seriously I don't how he started this habit of his but he started it when we were 13 and he hasn't stopped rubbing mine and Sango's butts since, which always ticks us off._

"Are you guys at it again!?"

Kagome's eyes went wide as they turned their attention behind them as another young boy about 15 walked up. He had his hand on his hip while holding his binder in the other. He had beautiful mid-length black hair and handsome violent blue eyes. He was an inch taller than Miroku and he looked pretty well built for a human.

Kagome felt her cheeks warm up when she saw him standing there.

_Oh…and that is the one the only Inuyasha Morkien. Miroku, Sango and I met him when were in the 5__th__ grade. He was new so we offered to so him around but he was rude to us which kinda turned us away from him. But when we learned that his mother had just past away at that time we decided to give him another chance and it came through. So we didn't become fast friends with him at first but now we are all really tight friends. Inuyasha may be a air head at times and a bit rude, at least when you first meet him, but once you get to know him you will learn that he is a sweet, kind, kinda smart, brave, strong, HOT, CUTE, loving guy. Hehehe yeah I'm guessing by the way I just described him to you that it sounds like I'm crushing on the guy. So truthfully…I am. I am majorly crushing on him but shhhh don't tell anybody this will just be between you and me okay?_

"Man!" Inuyasha said loudly rubbing his templates, "I swear you two fight way more than anyone else in this school."  
"Hey it's his fault!" Sango complained pointing at Miroku before crossing her arms glaring at him, "For not learning when to keep his hands to himself."  
Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah that does pose as a problem." He walked up next to Kagome and leaned towards her ear and said in a normal tone, "Hey Kagome how about we pitch in and get the pervert a leash that way we can just tie him to a pole or something."  
Kagome gasped with a smile before playfully jabbing him in the stomach, "Inuyasha that is just mean!"  
"Yeah I agree! I do not need a leash!" Miroku said loudly in his own defense.

"Says you." Inuyasha grunted out crossing his arms.

"I'll help pitch in for the leash." Sango replied raising her hand.

"Now let's not be harsh Sango." Miroku replied with a light chuckle.

Sango glared at him, "How can I not when you are always touching my ass every freaking day!?"  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes before looking back down at Kagome, "So gonna pitch in too Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at him and smiled, "Nah I think Sango beating him up is a good enough punishment for me."  
"Thank you Kagome you are a life savor!" Miroku praised in relief.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Kagome. Though I think having him on a leash would be a lot more fun."  
"I agree." Sango grunted out turning her head away from Miroku.

"You guys are so cruel." Miroku replied drooping his head.

Kagome chuckled lightly, _I really love my friends._

"Oh good morning."

Kagome and the others looked and smiled as they saw an older looking woman maybe around Saika's age with beautiful green eyes, beautiful shoulder length black hair with red strips. She was wearing black jeans, a white trench coat with a white button up shirt underneath the coat and had black boots.

They smiled greeting her, "Morning Mrs. Yukimura."

_That's Mrs. Nagami Yukimura. She's the art teacher here at Shikon and she is really a great teacher. Though I'm not a big fan of art considering I can't draw all that well. But she's a cool person to talk to, unlike most teachers in this school, her class is never boring. She is also a wise person so a lot of students here come to her for problems. So in a way she's kinda like a psychiatrist, at least that's the way it seems to me._

Nagami smiled at them, "So I hear you guys have a lot of tests to take today."  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Don't remind us. It's torturous enough just knowing that."  
"Yeah." Kagome said turning her attention from Inuyasha to Nagami and started rubbing her head, "I'm pretty sure by the end of the day my head's gonna be so drained with all that thinking we'll be going through today."

"Well maybe coming to Art Club will help you out." Nagami replied with a smile.

Kagome smiled, "I would but I can't."

"Why not?" Sango asked meeting Kagome's eyes, "Ena, Ash and I are going to be there."  
Kagome gave her apologetic smile, "Sorry but I have to finish my project for the science fair this weekend."

_Yeah my parents always want me to go into the science fair because my dad had planned for me to go into some sort of science college when I'm older. So having me do these fairs will help me get in there. Even though I don't really want to go._  
"You still haven't finished it yet?" Inuyasha asked looking down at her.

Kagome looked up at him, "Are you saying you finished yours'?"  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply.

"Whoa wait a minute!"

They flinched a bit before turning their heads to see another 14 year old girl with red hair that was the same length as Kagome's but was in a ponytail with green eyes. Was between 5'3" and 5'4" tall and was the same body weight as Kagome. Next to her was a 15 year old boy with shaggy raven black hair, with beautiful baby blue eyes, was the same height as Inuyasha, and was pretty well built like Inuyasha.

_Oh I almost forgot about those two. The girl is Ena Eliten and she moved here when we were in 6__th__ grade. You see she was sitting by herself at lunch after a week of her being here and we all went to sit next to her and we've been friends with her ever since then. Ena is a very sweet girl who thinks very logically, she can figure things out faster than any other person in this school, even Miroku. Like if someone stole some cookies from a cookie jar Ena would figure it out in a few seconds. She is also very wise for a girl for her age, Ena is a person who gives out a lot of advice which is why Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and I all like her. So whenever we have a problem we can turn to her to get her advice. _

_Now the boy next to her is Ash Koshi. We didn't really meet him until Ena introduced him to us just this year. Apparently she met him in the library here at Shikon and he just moved here this year. Ash is a very sweet guy, his attitude is a bit like Inuyasha's. He's a smart guy and he's another straight A student like Miroku. But he is insanely good at art I mean come on I have seen some of his art. They are incredible! Oh hehehe and to point something else out…Ash is Ena's boyfriend. Yep they started going out a few months ago._

"What?" Inuyasha asked arching a brow.

Ena pointed at him with Ash following her, "Since when did you enter the science fair?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "It was the only thing I could do to bring up my science grade." He stared at her, "If I go home with another D in science my dad is going to flip out on me."  
"Yeah I've seen your dad when he's pissed." Ash cut in getting them to look at him and shook his head, "Not really something you want to see."

"Thank you for understanding my situation Ash." Inuyasha praised waving his hand towards him.

Ena crossed her arms narrowing her eyes slightly, "Though you wouldn't be in this situation if you stopped sleeping in that class."  
"I do not sleep in that class!" Inuyasha argued loudly narrowing his eyes.

"Okay so then you weren't paying attention as well as you should have." Ena corrected herself.

Inuyasha grumbled still narrowing his eyes, "Hey it's not my fault that class is as boring as hell."

He flinched when he heard Nagami clear her throat loudly getting his attention.

She narrowed her eyes while crossing her arms, "You know I don't approve of that language during school hours Mr. Morkien."  
Inuyasha chuckled lightly while rubbing the back of his head, "Uh…hehe…sorry Mrs. Yukimura."

Kagome just shook her head with a smile, _Inuyasha always gets in trouble with that, hot, mouth of his. Okay I guess you guys didn't want to hear that. Hehe sorry about that._

**_BRRRINNNNNGGGGG_**

The bell rang meaning that the day was finally done. The students walked out of their classrooms while holding a folded piece of paper that were all exactly the same.

Kagome and her friends stood near the front doors in a circle.

Kagome grumbled, "Man I totally forgot today we were going to get our report cards."  
Ash sighed, "Yeah with all the studying over that past week I totally forgot about this as well."  
"You guys are all acting like a bunch of cowards." Inuyasha snorted getting them to look at him, "They are only grades."  
"Yeah but they are grades that will help us get into college and stuff like that." Sango pointed out.

Kagome nodded and looked over at Inuyasha, "And let's not forget that these are grades that our parents can either be proud of or disappointed in."

"Yeah and weren't you complaining this morning that if you got another D in science that your dad would kick your ass?" Ena reminded tilted her head slightly.

Inuyasha only grumbled narrowing his eyes at her.

"Can we please get this over with?" Miroku cut in catching Inuyasha's and Ena's attention towards him, he closed his eyes, "I would like to know my grades before I go home to show my folks if you don't mind."

"Why should you care?" Inuyasha asked arching a brow, "You're probably going to get straight A's anyway."

Miroku opened his eyes to look at his friend, "I know but it's always good to look just to be on the safe side."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah." She looked up at Inuyasha, "So let's open these cards and get this over with."

They all nodded and slowly opened their report cards.

Inuyasha looked over at Miroku's and grunted narrowing his eyes slightly, "See? Told ya you would get straight A's."  
"Aw again!" Sango said loudly looking over at Miroku's, "Man can't you at least get one B!"  
Miroku smiled, "Sorry that's mentally impossible for me even I do try."  
"What did you get Sango?" Kagome asked turning her eyes at her.

Sango looked at her and sighed, "Three A's and the rest are B's."  
Ena tilted her head with a smile, "Well that's not too bad of a report card if I do say so myself."  
"What did you get?" Sango asked Ena.

"One A and one C and the rest are B's." Ena replied with slight disappointment.

"Don't sweat it hun." Ash reassured while wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "Those are still pretty decent grades."

Ena sighed looking up at him, "Yeah though I wish I could get rid of that stupid C."

"What class is it in?" Ash asked.

"Math." Ena replied softly.

"Yeah math was never really your strong point was it?" Kagome replied tilting her head.

Ena nodded, "Sadly yes." She looked up at her boyfriend, "So what did you get? Straight A's again?"  
"Actually not this time." Ash pointed out.

"What?" Inuyasha said loudly, "You mean the smart Ash didn't get straight A's this time?" He glanced around, "Is the world coming to an end?"

Kagome and the others chuckled.

Ash just smiled as he rolled his eyes, "Yes even someone like me tends to get at least one B once in a while."

"What class did you get the B in?" Miroku asked arching a brow.

Ash sighed rubbing his head, "English. I'm not really all that good and all the writing mumbo jumbo stuff."

"Heh ain't that the truth." Inuyasha grunted out, "I've seen some of your essays and let's just say you have a lot of work to do."

Ash narrowed his eyes, "So what did you get Mr. Cocky?"  
Inuyasha lowered his eyes to his report card, "I got one A, a couple B's and one D."  
"Let me guess this D is in science?" Ena asked crossing her arms while tilting her head.

Inuyasha sighed while nodding his head, "Yep, which means my dad's gonna kill me tonight." He waved at them, "So it was nice knowing you guys."  
Kagome chuckled lightly, "I'm sure he won't kill you. Especially if you tell him you are trying to get it up."

Inuyasha glanced at her, "He's still going to kill me."  
"So what did you get Kagome?" Kagome looked over at Sango who raised a brow.

Kagome sighed in disappointment, "One B and the rest are C's."  
"Well that ain't too bad." Inuyasha replied getting her to look up at him as he waved his report card, "They're better than having D's."  
"I know but still…my parents are going to be disappointed when they see this." Kagome replied softly.

"No they won't Kagome. They know you are trying your best." Miroku reassured her.

Kagome sighed, "Yeah I know but when they look at me when I give them my report card they always have this look of disappointment."  
"Feh you're imagining things Kagome." Inuyasha snorted crossing his arms.

"Yeah I agree with Inuyasha." Ena replied looking at Kagome, "Your parents are very understanding people and they only want you to be happy."  
Kagome groaned Yeah but the only time I'm happy…is when they are happy.

"Hey twerp you ready to go or what?"

Inuyasha growled turning his slightly narrowing his eyes, "Shut up Sesshoumaru!"  
Sesshoumaru is about 16 going on 17 this year and he has mid-length raven black hair that was in a ponytail, has handsome green eyes, looked to be almost 6ft tall and was way more built than Inuyasha.

_Oh that is Inuyasha's older half brother. Yeah Sesshoumaru's mom died from an illness or something. So their dad ended up marrying Inuyasha's mom and…yeah you get the picture. Sesshoumaru goes to Shikon High but he stops here to pick up Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru is one of those guys who doesn't show much emotions, heck he rarely even smiles. Which makes him a girl's magnet at his school, so yeah he's pretty popular with the ladies. Hehehe and you know what's funny Miroku was so impressed that he even asked Sesshoumaru how he did it and he just told Miroku to stop being a pervert which kinda pissed Miroku off but oh well not much we can do about it._

Sesshoumaru walked in while only the hand of a girl with long black hair, which was in a ponytail, had beautiful brown eyes had a perfect curves and was a couple inches shorter than Sesshoumaru.

_The girl he is holding hands with is his girlfriend, Kagura Timta. Those two have been going out for at least a year now. Kagura is a very nice person, though she can be a bit edgy at times but she's the only one who can manage to make Sesshoumaru smile. So she must be special to him if she can do that which a lot of girls can't._

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha, "Don't go telling me to shut up little brother."

Inuyasha snorted crossing his arms turning his head away from Sesshoumaru, "I can tell you to shut up anytime I want."

They rolled their eyes.

_Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru always argue like this. When they fight sometimes they act like they are little kids, well at least when Inuyasha fights with him._

Sesshoumaru only growled but kept calm as he looked at Inuyasha coolly, "I just came over here to ask you if you needed a fucking ride home." He glared at him, "So do you or don't you?"  
Inuyasha glanced at him and grunted before looking at his friends, "Don't know. What are you guys doing?"

"Well Ena, Ash and I have to stay after school for Art club." Sango pointed out while pointing towards the art room that was right behind them.

Inuyasha nodded, "Okay so that leaves you three out." He looked at Kagome and Miroku, "What about you two?"

"Well I have to go home and finish my project and then I have to go somewhere with my father." Miroku replied crossing his arms while tilting his head slightly.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked arching a brow.

Miroku looked at her, "My dad wanted to take me around to look at possible high schools that I could go too."  
"Aren't you going to Shikon High like the rest of us?" Ash asked raising a brow.

Miroku shrugged, "I'm not quite sure yet. Probably won't know until the end of this year."  
"Okay so that just leaves you Kagome." Inuyasha replied turning his attention towards Kagome.

"Well I'm probably going to stop at my dad's work and talk to him and then look around for stuff that I need for my project for the fair." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah I need to go to the supermarket to get a couple things for my project too." He looked at Sesshoumaru, "So I'll be walking home with her."  
Sesshoumaru nodded, "Good." He looked at Kagura, "Looks like we are in luck Kagura. We won't have my stupid little brother in the back seat complaining about the stations you pick."  
Kagura smiled, "Yes! That always gave me such a headache."

"Hey it's not my fault I'm not into hip-hop and you are!" Inuyasha pointed out loudly glaring at them.

Kagura chuckled, "I know. But still you should learn to keep some of your opinions to yourself."  
"Oh come on Kagura you know that is humanly impossible for Inuyasha." Kagome pointed out waving her hand towards Inuyasha with a teasing smile, "He's the person to never keep most his opinions to himself."  
Kagura and the others chuckled.

"Hey!" Inuyasha complained loudly narrowing his eyes at Kagome, "Who's side are you on?"  
Kagome shrugged, "Nobody's, I'm just pointing out the facts."  
"Feh if you really call those true facts." Inuyasha snorted glancing down at her, "Especially when those facts aren't true."

"They are so true." Ena pointed out crossing her arms.

Inuyasha glared at her, "Are not!"

"Are too!"

"They are not!"

"Will you two just shut up!?"

Ena and Inuyasha flinched turning their attention towards Sango.

She shook her head letting out a frustrated sigh, "And you told us that Miroku and I fight a lot." Sango stared at them, "But you two are the ones that fight the most."

"He(She) started it!" Ena and Inuyasha said loudly pointing at one another.

They sweat dropped.  
Kagome rolled her eyes still smiling, "Well we should get going." Inuyasha met Kagome's eyes, "I want to get to the store before it closes."  
Inuyasha nodded totally forgetting about his argument with Ena, "Sure."

* * *

The wind blew as Kagome and Inuyasha walked side by side towards the supermarket that Hiraku worked at. 

"Ah." Kagome said pleasantly, "The wind feels great."  
"How does it feel great?" Inuyasha asked while crossing his arms, "It's just the wind."  
Kagome looked at him and smiled while pointing a finger at him, "It's great because we are finally free from school for the weekend. So think of it has a wind of freedom, at least for the weekend."

"Usually I would agree with you but we have that science fair this weekend remember?" Inuyasha reminded, "So we aren't really free of school this weekend."  
"That's only for today and tomorrow." Kagome pointed out still smiling, "But Sunday is going to great!"  
Inuyasha smirked, "That's right. Sunday's your birthday isn't it?"

Kagome nodded smiling with pride, "Yep I'm finally going to be turning 15!" She pointed at him giving him a playful glare, "Which means you can stop calling me pipsqueak."  
"Why should I?" Inuyasha asked smiling at her, "I like that nickname. It suits you well."  
"And how does it suit me?" Kagome asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Duh because for one, you are smaller than me and you are younger than me." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Only by a two months." Kagome complained.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Either way you are younger than me. So deal with it pipsqueak."  
Kagome only grumbled

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the supermarket and glanced around. 

"So what should we do first?" Inuyasha asked looking down at her, "Do we find our things for our projects or go look for your dad?"

Kagome looked up at him, "We should look for my dad first. Since if I don't I might end up missing him."  
Inuyasha nodded as they started to walk down the aisles, "So where should we look first?"  
"The tool area." Kagome replied looking up at him, "Since that's he's area."

Inuyasha just nodded, "Okay led the way."  
Kagome smiled as she led him towards the tool section.

They kept walking till they saw Hiraku stocking a few shelves in that area.

Kagome smiled, "Hey Dad!"  
Hiraku grunted while lifting up a huge chainsaw box and looked over towards Kagome and Inuyasha.

He smiled, "Oh hello you two." He grunted as he tried getting the box on the shelf.

Inuyasha glanced at the box and looked at him, "Need any help with that Mr. Higurashi?"  
Hiraku grunted again before looking at Inuyasha with a weak smile, "Yeah that would be helpful."  
Inuyasha nodded and walked over towards the other side of the box and helped him lift it onto the shelf.

Hiraku sighed in relief, "Man I forgot how heavy those things can be." He smiled at Inuyasha, "Thanks for the help Inuyasha."  
"No problem." Inuyasha replied crossing his arms, "Especially when you probably don't have much strength anymore."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said loudly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked raising a brow while shrugging, "That happens to people when they get older."  
Hiraku's eyebrows twitched, "As much as I hate to admit it." He looked at Kagome, "It is true. I guess my strength isn't as good as it use to be."

"See!? Told ya!" Inuyasha replied waving his hands towards Hiraku, "Even he agrees with me."  
Kagome sighed while looking at him blankly, "Yes but couldn't you have said it a bit more differently than that."  
Inuyasha snorted, "Feh."

Kagome just sighed Guess some things will never change.

"So what are you kids here for?" Her father's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Kagome gave him a weak smile, "Well we are here to get some things for our science fair projects."

"Oh?" Hiraku looked at Inuyasha, "You're entering the fair too?"  
"Only to get extra credit in science." Inuyasha pointed out.

Hiraku sighed, "Still having problems in that class?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah desperately."

"Oh and…" Hiraku looked back at his daughter as she held up the report card, she smiled weakly, "We…got our report cards today."  
Hiraku smiled as he took her paper out of her hand, "Oh I can't wait to see what you got."  
Kagome chuckled lightly _No you won't._

Hiraku opened the piece of paper and looked at his before sighing and closed it looking back down at Kagome.

He smiled, "Don't worry you'll get A's next time. Just keep trying your best."  
Kagome sighed while nodding her head, "Okay I'll try."

Hiraku just smiled and handed her the report card and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Now you and Inuyasha got find what you need and I'll see you at home okay."  
Kagome nodded smiling weakly, "Yeah sure."

Hiraku gave her one last smile before walking away from her as Inuyasha walked up next to her.

Once he was out of sight Kagome sighed before looking up at Inuyasha, "Well let's go look for our stuff."

He nodded as he followed her down the aisle. He looked down at her to see that she was frowning, "Hey what's the deal?"

Kagome looked up at him as he continued, "Why do you look so down in the dumps?"  
"Duh I disappointed my dad." Kagome pointed out.

Inuyasha furrowed a brow, "How did you disappoint him?"  
"Didn't you just hear him just now?" Kagome asked loudly pointing down the aisle towards her dad, "He sounded disappointed once he saw my report card!"  
"Kagome I think you are imagining things." Inuyasha replied crossing his arms, "Because he did not sound disappointed to me."  
Kagome groaned, "Then you are deaf."

"Am not!" Inuyasha said loudly, "I've heard disappointed and he was not disappointed. You are just letting this go to your head Kagome."  
"Okay so maybe he didn't sound disappointed." Kagome replied tilting her head up at him, "But I could sense that he is."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he shook his head, "Kagome you are getting really caught in something that's not even there."

"But-"

Inuyasha grunted, "Listen I would love to stand here and argue with you about this. But we have our materials we need to find. So let's just drop and move on."  
Kagome only sighed before nodding her head, "Okay." She looked down the aisle, "So what exactly are you looking for?"

"Oh some sort of wires." Inuyasha replied.

"Wires?" Kagome repeated before arching a brow, "What exactly are you making?"  
Inuyasha smirked, "Sorry not telling ya."

"Hey why not?" Kagome asked.

"It's my little secret. You are just going to have to wait until the fair." Inuyasha replied in a cocky tone.

Kagome muttered, "Fine have it your way."  
"So what aisle has the wires?" Inuyasha asked looking from one aisle to the next.

Kagome looked up at the signs that told what was in what aisle. She smiled when she spotted the one that said wires.

She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and led him towards the aisle, "It's this way."  
Little did she know when she grabbed his hand Inuyasha's cheeks turned a light pink as he stared down at their hands.

Kagome led him down the aisle and stopped when she reached one of the shelves that had electrical stuff in it.

"Okay wires." She kept glancing around looking for the wires, "Wires…"

Inuyasha also glanced around and noticed some sort of wire and walked over towards it and picked it up to inspect it.

Kagome looked at him, "Is that the wire you need?"

Inuyasha sighed as he put it back, "No it's too big for what I'm doing." He looked at her, "I need one that isn't so thick."  
Kagome nodded and started walking the opposite direction looking for what Inuyasha was looking for.

"Mm?" She hummed as she noticed on the very top shelf was a clear package with a not so thick wire, she tilted her head _Is that what he's looking for?_

Kagome grabbed onto the shelves and started to slightly climb up towards the top shelf _Damn why did they have to put it that high up! Heck why did they even have to make these shelves so tall for anyway! They're like almost touching the ceiling for crying out loud! Though I guess it doesn't really help that I'm so short!_

Inuyasha sighed turning his attention down the aisle, "Well don't see any-" He gaped when he saw Kagome climbing the shelf, "Kagome! Get down from there!"  
"I…" Kagome reached her hand up towards the package, "Almost have it."

Just as she moved her foot up onto the next shelf her foot slipped and started falling backwards.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted panicking as he ran up and caught her in his arms holding her bridal style.

Kagome groaned a bit as she opened her eyes to see Inuyasha panting.

He glared at her, "What the heck were you doing!? You almost gave me a freaking heart-attack!"  
Kagome pointing towards the shelf, "I was trying to get that package of wires." Inuyasha followed her finger up towards the shelf, "Isn't that what you're looking for?"  
Inuyasha stared at it before sighing as he looked back down at her as he stood up straight still holding her in his arms, "You know you could have just asked me to get it. It would have prevented you from almost getting seriously hurt."  
"But I thought I could get it!" Kagome replied loudly.

Inuyasha only sighed, "But next time just ask me or one of the employees to get it."

Kagome only nodded but then noticed something grip her shoulders she glanced and gaped softly when she saw Inuyasha's hand on her shoulder. That's when it hit her that she was still in Inuyasha's arms.

Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her throat when she looked up at him.

"Um…Inuyasha?" She asked softly.

Inuyasha looked at her, "Yeah?"  
Kagome's cheeks turned a light pink, "Um…you can put me down now."

Inuyasha's cheeks turned crimson red as his eyes went wide and quickly put her down and turned his head away from her.

He rubbed his head, "Uh…s-sorry about that."

Kagome turned her head away as well trying to gain control back on her emotions, "Th-That's okay. You preventing me from getting hurt." Kagome looked back at him as his eyes made contact with hers' as she smiled, "So no harm done."  
Inuyasha's cheeks only turned more red and grunted quickly turning his eyes towards the ground, "Feh n-no problem."

Kagome tilted her head continuing to smile at him warmly _I also personally I didn't mind it at all. Being his arms like that holding me tight like he did always makes my heart sing for joy…and I really like that feeling._

Inuyasha shook his head once he calmed down. Then he walked up towards the shelf.

He looked back at her, "I'll get it." He narrowed his eyes, "So you just stay put."  
Kagome nodded as she watched him just climb up the shelves watching his footing very carefully. He then reached his hand up and grabbed the package and quickly jumped back down.

"And the tall one succeeds!" Inuyasha said loudly with a smile holding out the package of wires.

Kagome narrowed her eyes playfully while crossing her arms turning her head away from him, "Hey it's not my fault I got stuck with the short genes." She then started walking down the aisle.

"Oh come on." Inuyasha whined a bit as he walked up next to her with smile, "I know you like being short."

Kagome raised a brow, "Why would I like being short?"  
Inuyasha gave her a cocky smile, "Because you like having hot guys like me coming and helping you out with stuff you can't reach."  
Kagome gaped softly as her cheeks turned crimson red quickly turning her eyes away from him, "Y-You hot? Yeah right."  
Inuyasha only smirked, "Yeah I am right."  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Don't get too full of yourself or you might blow up."

As she walked she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Watch where you are going?"

Kagome flinched as she looked up about yell and gaped, "Koga?"

There standing in front of her was another 15 year old boy with mid-length hair put up in a ponytail, had nice blue eyes, was the same height as Inuyasha and was built the same as Inuyasha.  
"Oh Kagome." Koga said tilting his head, "Sorry I didn't know that was you. I thought you were someone else."  
"What the hell are you doing here Koga!?" Inuyasha growled out loudly moving to slightly stand in front of Kagome.

Koga narrowed his eyes, "I'm here to get some eggs for my mother. Is there a problem with that pretty boy?"  
"Pretty boy?" Inuyasha snarled narrowing his eyes.

_Yeah um that's Koga Wolf. He's one of the major popular guys at Shikon Middle School. He's a bit more full of himself than most guys at our school. We haven't really been good friends with him since he never really talked to us at all while Sango, Miroku and I knew him. But just when Inuyasha moved here and started hanging out with us Koga had started picking on him. Challenging him, arguing with him and basically just being plan mean to him. Which none of us to this day knows why. But there has never been a day when those two didn't fight with each other, which kinda makes it really annoying at times. But it's not more annoying than seeing Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha argue._

"Yeah that's right pretty boy." Koga snorted out before shrugging, "But if you don't like it I could just call you dog face." He glanced at him with a smirk, "Since inu does mean dog."

Inuyasha growled, "You!" Inuyasha shouted making the move to punch him when Kagome quickly grabbed onto his arm slightly pulling his arm back.

"Kagome! Let go! I have to punch this bastard!" Inuyasha snarled giving Koga an ice-cold glare.

"Inuyasha please don't start a fight in my dad's work!" Kagome pleaded, "I don't want to have my dad and his co-workers coming over here to break up a fight! So please just don't start anything!"  
Inuyasha growled just glaring down Koga while Koga just stared at him blankly.

Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh as he let Kagome pull him back but he kept his glare, "You're so damn lucky Kagome was here or else you would be on the ground in pain."

"Heh that'll be the day dog face." Koga snorted as he turned to walk away from them.

"Oh that day will come Koga you just wait!" Inuyasha shouted slightly growling.

Kagome sighed once Koga was out of sight, she looked up at him, "Inuyasha why do you let that guy get to you?"

Inuyasha let out another frustrated sigh, "He just does! It's hard to just ignore someone like him when he's always up in my like that."  
"Well let's get out of here I don't want to be in here when Koga is." Kagome replied, "Since I don't want you getting into a fight with him."  
Inuyasha looked at her, "But I thought you needed some materials for your project?"

Kagome sighed, "I guess I could just rummage through our house. I mean we have a bunch of scraps that I could probably use."  
Inuyasha nodding slightly, "Okay if you're sure."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Argh I know I'm probably going to die with all these stories I'm putting up. But I just felt like I had to get this story out before someone else takes it. But don't worry for those who are reading my other stories I will update those as soon as I can. Now I don't know when I'll update again. But I'll try to update soon.

See ya next time!

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THE STORY!**


	2. birthday wish

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update on this story! Been busy with other stories. But I really hope you guys are liking this story so far. Since I must say I like this story better than the movie.

**Chapter 2: Birthday Wish**

Kagome sighed closing the door behind her taking off her shoes in the living room.

"I'm home!" She yelled seeing if anyone was home, _Most of the time no one is ever home_.

"Afternoon sweetheart!" She jerked her head up after hearing her mother call out to her, _Oh wow mom's home already? That's a first._

Kagome walked into the kitchen following the aroma of delicious cookies that were coming right from the kitchen.

Kagome sighed pleasantly admiring that wonderful smell, _I love it when mom cooks her famous sweets. Especially after a long day at school_.

"Mmmm." Kagome hummed closing her eyes as she stepped into the kitchen, "That smells so good."  
"Good that means I made a good batch."

Kagome opened her eyes to meet her mother's eyes as she stood there smiling.

She placed her hands on her hips, "Then I'll be able to sell these cookies then."

Kagome tilted her head arching a brow, "Why would you want to sell them? Didn't you make them for Dad and I to eat?"

Saika chuckled, "Oh don't worry dear I made a batch for us."

Kagome sighed in relief before waving her finger at her mother, "But that doesn't explain to me of why you would want to sell them."  
"Well I am writing an article about a huge bake sale taking place tomorrow at Shikon High." Saika explained.

"What!?" Kagome gaped out loudly as her eyes went wide, "No one ever told us that!"  
"Well they should have announced it during school this week." Saika replied arching a brow placing her hands on her hips.

"Mom think about it?" Kagome began to explain, "What teenager actually listens to the announcements?"  
_Really who does? Heck I doubt half of you out there listen to your announcements. So what makes her think I would actually listen?_

Saika closed her eyes letting out a soft sigh, "Then maybe it's about time you listened to them." She opened her eyes, "That way you'll know what's happening in your school."  
"Hey it's not my fault that almost everyone in my class talks way too loud so no one can hear the announcements." Kagome defended herself, "It's also not my fault that it comes on when I'm to focused on studying to actually listen to it."  
"Well…" Saika started before turning and opening up the oven, "Know you know." She pulled out the tray of freshly warm homemade chocolate chip cookies.

Kagome sighed, "Yeah. So is the bake sale going to be going on during the science fair?" After sniffing in the delicious aroma of the cookies her stomach started to growl.

_Oh man now I really want one! But mom probably hasn't made our set yet. Which means I'm going to have to wait! WAHHH! I don't want to wait! My mom only makes her cookies once a month so when she actually decides to make them I seriously pig out! It's so amazing that I'm still thin after stuffing down her cookies. Seriously they are that good! _

"Yep that's right." Saika said with excitement snapping Kagome out of her thoughts.

"So have you finished your science project yet?" She asked while setting the tray of cookies on the counter.

Kagome sighed, "No not yet. But I am going to finish it up tonight after supper."  
Saika looked back at her, "Why not work on it now? Wouldn't that be the right thing to do, especially with the fair being tomorrow and all?"  
"But mom I just had a full day of tests!" Kagome replied groaning slightly while rubbing her head, "And my brain feels like its going to explode after all those tests. So all I want to do is have a little break before I start working on my project."  
Saika nodded smiling understanding what Kagome was going through, "Okay but right after supper you go work on that project."  
Kagome nodded smiling weakly, "Got it mom!" She was about to walk up the stairs when her mother spoke again.

"So I got a call from your father…" Kagome looked back at her meeting her mother's eyes after wiping her hands on her apron and smiled at her, "That you guys got your report cards today."  
Kagome grumbled, _Damn you dad!_ "Yeah…we got them today."  
Saika tilted her head, "Can I see it?"  
Kagome groaned not liking the idea of having to show her it. She thought she could get away with not telling her and save for another day or maybe never. But guess her she will never get her wish now. She sighed in defeat nonetheless before digging into her backpack and pulled out her crumbled up report card.

"Here." Kagome said softly handing Saika her report card.

Saika smiled brightly, "Let's see what you got."  
Kagome sighed, _You won't like it that's for sure_.

Saika reed the card and sighed and smiled at her, "This is a really good card Kagome."  
Kagome grunted, _Just who is she trying to fool? That is not a good card!_

"Just keep doing your best Kagome." Saika encouraged.

Kagome nodded, "Sure I'll try."  
00000000000000000

Dinnertime finally rolled around and the Higurashi family was having a nice quiet dinner.

"Now Kagome don't get discouraged about all of this." Hiraku advised pointing his chopsticks at her.

Kagome looked over at him with the tip of her chopsticks in her mouth.

"Being discouraged about your grades won't get you anywhere." Hiraku continued and smiled, "We just want you to do your best and that's all we ever ask of you."  
"We also just want you to be happy." Kagome heard her mother step in.

Kagome turned her attention towards her mother as Saika smiled, "Your happiness is important to us as well."

"Which is why I don't want you to get discouraged, because if you get discouraged you'll be so worked up about your grades that you won't even take the time to relax." Hiraku cut in.

"We just want what's best for you." Saika continued in her sweet mother tone.

All through dinner Kagome kept turning her head left to right, right to left hearing her parents talk about her grades, her future, her happiness, things they were expecting her to do.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ Kagome screamed in her mind.

000000000000000000

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ Kagome continued to scream in her mind now up in the attic, which was her favorite place to be alone, sitting on her desk with a bunch of random scramps on the table. She also had the telephone up on her ear.

_For those of you who are an only child may know what I'm going through. Sure you love your parents, though some of you don't, but sometimes you just hate it when they put you on the spot like that. They expect so much from you that it just makes you want to just hide under a rock and stay there!_

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome greeted after hearing a hello from the other line.

"_**Oh hey Kagome.**_" Inuyasha greeted with his usual rough friendly voice that sends pleasant shivers down her spine.

_Man does he sound so hot right now! I'm sure any of you girls would be thinking and feeling the same thing as me if you were friends with him._

"_**What's up?**_" Kagome heard him ask snapping her out of la la land.

Kagome just smiled, "I just figured to drop you a line and see how you were doing."  
"_**I'm not telling ya a thing about my project!**_" Inuyasha reminded her roughly yet playfully.

"I wasn't going to ask."

"_**Yes you were. It's written in your voice.**_" Inuyasha pointed out.

Kagome was silent for a moment before sighing in defeat, "Okay so I was going to ask you."  
"_**Knew it. You are such a busy-body sometimes.**_"  
"Hey I resent that!" Kagome defended loudly.

Inuyasha laughed on the other line.

Kagome grumbled narrowing her eyes slightly, she let out a frustrated sigh, "How's your project going anyway?"  
It was Inuyasha's turn to sigh, "_**It's going okay I'm almost done with it. What about yours?**_'

Kagome groaned, "It…it's going okay I guess."  
"_**Doesn't really sound like it.**_" Inuyasha pointed out, "_**Is something the matter?**_"  
Kagome smiled warmly when she heard her cute guy friend's voice filled with concern.

"It's not really the project that's the problem."

"_**So then what is the problem?**_"  
"My mom and dad is the problem!" Kagome replied loudly, "They are really suffocating me! They put me on the spot again tonight at supper telling me not to get discouraged and that they only want me to be happy! ARGH! I hate it when they do that to me!"  
"_**Ooookaayyyy you know you practically just shouted in my ear?**_" Inuyasha said randomly.

Kagome sighed in frustration, "Sorry but I just hate it when my parents put me in the spot like that."  
"_**Kagome that's what you get for being the only child.**_"  
"I know, but sometimes I just wish they would do less often, because it feels like they are expecting me to try harder than I already do." Kagome complained softly to her crush.

She heard Inuyasha sigh, "_**Then why don't you just AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_"

Kagome jumped out of her chair when Inuyasha suddenly yelled in the phone.

"Ow!" She winced closing her eyes in pain while rubbing her sore behind.

She glared at the phone, "What the heck Inuyasha!?"  
"_**ACK! Ack ack ack ACK!**_" She heard Inuyasha gag into the phone, "_**That was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen in my entire life!**_"  
"What was?" Kagome asked arching a brow completely lost.

"_**Ek! I just saw Sesshoumaru and Kagura making out right in my living room!**_" Inuyasha yelped out in disgust.

"So what? We have seen many people make out before Inuyasha." Kagome pointed out, _Come on! We go to Junior High for goodness sake! So seeing people make out is normal._

"_**Yeah! But do you have any idea how gross it is to see your older sibling making out with someone!? Let me tell ya it's the most disgusting thing you'll ever see!**_" Inuyasha replied practically yelling into the phone.

Kagome winced closing one eye, "Inuyasha you're shouting into my ear!"

"_**Sorry. But what made it even more gross was that I actually show them sticking their tongues into each other's mouths!**_"

"Okay that's just gross." Kagome replied squinting her eyes slightly in disgust.

"_**Exactly!**_" Inuyasha said loudly.

"_**OOF!**_"  
Kagome raised a brow when she heard Inuyasha grunt out like he was hit by something, "Inuyasha?"  
The only response she got was a wince, "Inuyasha, are you alright?"  
"_**I'll show you what's disgusting!**_" Kagome heard an angry shout with a slight growl on the other line.

"_**Ahh Kagome I have to run!**_" Inuyasha suddenly yelped.  
Kagome was about to say his name in question when he hung up. She sighed finally hanging up the phone as well.

_Well…I guess he had it coming._

She frowned looking up at the ceiling, _Inuyasha, you don't know how lucky you are to at least have a sibling._

Kagome suddenly jerked when she heard a weird buzzing coming from behind her. She looked behind her and smiled in relief when she saw it was only her fish feeder feeding her small tank of fish.

As she smiled she walked over towards the small tank and bent down to observe her small pets.

"Tomorrow's the big day you guys." Kagome said to her fish weakly smiling, "So let's all hope that we do our best tomorrow okay?"  
The fish just stared at her not understanding a single word that came out of her mouth.

* * *

"And the winner of this year's science fair is…" The announcer shouted while opening his received envelope.

The contestants held their breaths praying to God that they would win.

"Hojo Judd!" The announcer yelled out loudly smiling brightly.

The students released their breaths either in disappointment or in good sportsmen ship.

Hojo smiled proudly as he walked up on the stage to accept his trophy and give his normal old speech.

Kagome sighed, _Yeah Hojo here has been sort of my rival in these science fairs because he is a science whiz and has been winning these fairs since he was 13_.

"Man how can anyone find a huge magnet impressive?"  
Kagome looked to her side as Inuyasha walked up next to her with his hands dug into his jean pockets.

He met her eyes, "I thought your project was more impressive than his."  
Kagome's cheeks turned a light pink, but smiled, "Yeah but I'm sure my idea does tend to get a little…used a lot. I'm sure a lot of students have used Ivan Pavlov's idea in the past."  
"Yeah but I doubt anyone has used fish in the past." Inuyasha pointed out roughly glancing back at Kagome's pet fish that were sitting on her table continuing to swim around in their little tank.

"But I thought your project was pretty impressive itself." Kagome returned the complement.

"Nah it was only a potato battery. Now that is something that I know was used in the past." Inuyasha replied waving his hand towards her and shrugged, "Besides I didn't do this fair to win…though it would have been nice but, I just joined to help get my grade up." He pointed at her, "You really should have won Kagome."  
Kagome smiled feeling her heart pound, "Thanks that really means a lot to me Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha turned crimson red and grunted turning his head away from her, "Y-Yeah d-don't mention it."

Kagome just smiled, _He's so cute_!  
"Oh Kagome!" She heard her mother call out to her.

Kagome and Inuyasha turned their attention to her mother and father as they walked up to her and Saika hugged her tightly.

"Oh I'm so sorry sweetie." Saika said smoothly trying to comfort her only little girl.

Saika pulled away and smiled at Kagome brushing some of her hair out of her face, "Your project was wonderful dear."  
"Yeah yours' was the best one I've seen out of all of this fair, besides Inuyasha's of course." Hiraku quickly said smiling at Inuyasha, "He did an excellent job on his as well."  
Inuyasha grumbled, "Don't give yourself a hernia by forcing yourself to complement my project."  
"Really Inuyasha, it was really good." Saika reassured him with a smile.

"Yeah sure whatever." Inuyasha snorted out.

"So…" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, "Did Ms. Yuki say how much this boosted up your grade?"

"Well…" He crossed his arms, "She said she would tell me how much extra credit I got on Monday."  
"Well at least you are getting something out of this Inuyasha." Hiraku pointed out tilting his head still smiling, "You grade is getting boosted up."  
"Yeah which was why I did this anyway." Inuyasha replied rolling his eyes annoyed he had to repeat himself.

Kagome chuckled lightly.

"But Kagome don't be discouraged by this whole thing." Her father's voice snapped her out of her daze.

She looked up at him as he smiled at her and ruffled her hair, "You'll win next year."  
"Dad!" Kagome yelped out pulling away from her father's hand and began fixing her hair.

Saika and Hiraku chuckled warmly.

"I still think she should have won." Inuyasha grunted out.

Hiraku sighed with a slight shrug, "Well that's the way life goes sometimes."  
Kagome sighed as she watched her parents and Inuyasha talk among themselves.

_I don't know why, but I'm not discouraged about this whole thing at all. Though you'd think I'd be discouraged after three years of trying to win a science fair but…I'm not. But to be honest…I'm kinda glad I didn't win._

** NEXT DAY**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Kagome, happy birthday to you!" Kagome's friends and family sang Sunday afternoon at they all gathered around the dinning room table sitting at the table.

The day was absolutely beautiful for Kagome's birthday party, it really brightened up Kagome's mood especially after having her parents continuously telling to not be discouraged about the science fair when she really wasn't.

She smiled at her friends from Inuyasha to Ash who smiled back at her.

"Come on Kagome blow out the candles so we can eat! I'm starving!" Inuyasha exclaimed wanting some of Saika's homemade marble cake.

The others laughed.

"Heck even I'm getting hungry after seeing this cake." Ena pointed out brightly.

Sango looked at Kagome, "Go Kagome before your starving friends start a riot."  
Kagome chuckled and remembered the tradition when you blow out candles, she sighed, _I wish mom and dad wouldn't put me in the spotlight anymore_.

Once she made her wish she blew out the candles making the others clap. Little did she know that her wish…was about to come true.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

YES I KNOW THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER! I am deeply sorry for the short chapter but I just had to end it here so I can start the next chapter with the big part of the plot. So I promise next chapter will be long. Hope you stay tuned for the next chapter!

See ya next time!

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!**


	3. a wish comes true

Aw man! I am so sorry for not updating this story for a long time guys! I've just been keeping my mind busy with other stories and…I kind of just been lazy on this story. But I'm back with another chapter that I hope you guys will enjoy.

_Kagome's thoughts_

**Chapter 3:A Wish Comes True**

_Yes! I am finally fifteen! Sure it may not be one of those golden birthdays that people talk about and it may not even be the most valuable age to be at. But to me…it's my lucky number. I don't know I just have this strange feeling that something good is coming my way. Can't figure out what it is though._

Just then something flicked her on the head.

"Mm?" Kagome hummed as she turned her spaced out gaze from her math teacher to the direction of where, whatever that thing was, hit her.

She spotted Inuyasha whose desk was right next to hers'. He was staring at her while motioning his finger down at her desk.

Kagome arched a brow, _What_?

She looked down at her desk to find a folded piece of paper on her desk.

"Oh." Kagome said softly now understanding what he was doing. She unfolded the piece of paper and read it.

"_**Hey, you okay? Or are you just staring off into space like you usually do?**_"

Kagome smiled warmly at the note.

_There he goes again. Getting all concerned over practically nothing. The guy can get pretty protective when he wants to be, though it seems his protectiveness is always targeted towards me. But you won't hear me complain about it! I like it when he's protective, especially around me, since it makes me feel…so special. Ya know what I mean?_

Kagome wrote something down before carefully tossing it back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha noticed the note and opened it to read her reply.

"_**Yeah I was just spacing out. So no need to get all concerned.**_"  
Inuyasha felt his cheeks warm up was they turned a light pink and he thanked God that his face was turned away from Kagome. He did not want her to see him blush.

He quickly cleared his throat before replying to her message and flicked it back to her.

"_**Heh figured as much. It's just like you to space out during class. What is math really that boring?**_"  
Kagome rolled her eyes while writing down her next message before tossing it back to him again.

"_**Yesss! Math is the most boring subject ever! I don't even get half of what Mr. Aoto is even saying!**_"  
Inuyasha just sighed as he shook his head.

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha just in time to watch him flick the note back at her. She opened it to read.

"_**Maybe you would get what he is saying if you'd pay attention.**_"  
Kagome scowled softly as she narrowed her eyes at the note before replying him.

Inuyasha glanced at the note as it landed back on his desk.

"_**Are YOU paying attention to what he is saying?**_"

Inuyasha flinched at her question, he could practically feel her irritation in the note, which meant he shouldn't lie to her. Heck he couldn't lie to her no matter how much he wanted too, even when they met he couldn't lie to her. But there is one secret that Kagome doesn't know and he is intending on keeping it for as long as he can, at least until he is ready to tell her about it.

"_**Uh no.**_" Inuyasha replied truthfully in the note.

"_**Then don't go lecturing me about not paying attention when you aren't!**_"

Inuyasha just sighed.

"Mr. Aoto!" A voice of a young girl called out from the back of the room.

Kagome, Inuyasha and the other students turned their attention to a fourteen year old girl with neck length black hair and beautiful brown eyes and looked to be the same height as Kagome.

Mr. Aoto turned his attention from the chalkboard to the student, "Yes Ayano, what is it?"

Ayano smirked evilly as she pointed a finger at Inuyasha and Kagome, "Kagome and Inuyasha are passing notes!"  
Kagome and Inuyasha gasped softly as they flinched before staring at her with wide eyes while hearing their hearts pound in anxiety.

They heard their math teacher hum meaning he was looking at them. Inuyasha quickly grabbed the note from his desk and shoved it into his pocket just as Mr. Aoto turned his eyes on them.

"That's not true!" Inuyasha said loudly defensively before holding up his hands looking like he was surrounding, "Does it look like we are passing notes?"

Mr. Aoto eyed him before turning his gaze over towards Kagome, "Miss Higurashi!?"

Kagome flinched as she stared up at him.

He narrowed his eyes, "Do you have the note?"

Kagome shook her head, "No I don't." _And this time I'm actually telling the truth!_

"But I swear Mr. Aoto!" Mr. Aoto, Kagome and Inuyasha looked back at Ayano as she continued to complain, "I saw those two passing notes while you were talking! Which I find seriously rude!"  
Kagome and Inuyasha growled as they glared back at Ayano.

_Shut up you spoiled good for nothing brat!_

Mr. Aoto closed his eyes as he sighed in frustration.

Inuyasha gabbed as he softened his glare as he looked up at the teacher not liking that sigh one bit, "Don't tell me you actually believe her!?"  
Mr. Aoto opened his eyes to stare at Inuyasha, "Well Ayano is one of the brightest students in this class and you two have been caught numerous times…"  
Ayano smirked in victory.

"So what!?" Inuyasha argued loudly narrowing his eyes at the math teacher, "Just because she seems to be the brightest one doesn't mean she's always right! Also have you caught Kagome and me passing notes lately?"  
"No I haven't." Mr. Aoto replied truthfully.

"Then how do you know she's just not lying to get us in trouble?" Inuyasha asked loudly trying to defend him and Kagome.

Ayano glared at him, "I would never do such a thing!"  
Kagome glared at her.

_That is Ayano Bolt. She is the most meanest, snottest, bitchest brat you'll ever meet! To imagine a brat like her could even be the brightest student in our class, at least that's what her grades tell us. But you want to know something…I think and practically our whole class thinks that Ayano is paying somebody to do her homework. She has the money to do it considering her parents are loaded since they own a very popular company. We all think that because she never answers the questions that the teachers ask, which you would think a smart person would know and answer them. If you are thinking she's probably just shy…man are you deaf then. Considering she has the guts to tattle on Inuyasha and me **again** proves that she is not shy not even the slightest!_

"That's enough Inuyasha!" Mr. Aoto scolded him loudly as he glared at the teenaged boy.

"But-" Inuyasha stared again.

"I said that was enough Inuyasha!" Mr. Aoto scolded loudly again causing Inuyasha to flinch.

Mr. Aoto kept his glare, "Now if you two don't shut up this minute I will be forced to give you two an EXTRA assignment!"  
"What!?" Inuyasha and Ayano gabbed out loudly as they jerked their heads back in shock. Kagome's eyes went wide while the other students "ooed" at the scene with interest.

"But Mr. Aoto!" Ayano began to whine loudly before pointing at Kagome and Inuyasha, "Aren't you going to punish them for passing notes during class!?"  
Inuyasha and Kagome gave her an icy glare.

Mr. Aoto growled in annoyance, "Ayano I said that was enough! I can't punish anybody if I don't have any prove."  
Ayano gabbed in a snotty manner before saying loudly, "But I told you that I saw them passing the note!"  
"I can't always go by what you say Ayano!" Mr. Aoto pointed out loudly as he glared at her, "Since you always seem to be tattling on these two for every single thing and most of those things weren't even worth giving them a punishment for!"  
"But Mr. Aoto!" Ayano began to whine again.

"Ayano!" Mr. Aoto shouted causing the whole class to jump as well as Ayano, "You are one step closer to getting THREE extra assignments! So I suggest you shut your mouth unless you want to leave my class with those assignments! You hear me!"  
Ayano stared up at him in fear before narrowing them as hunched her head as she grumbled, "Yes sir."  
Inuyasha and Kagome sighed in relief.

_Oh yes…what a relief that was. Here I thought Inuyasha and me would be goners if he actually believed Ayano._

_**BRRRIIINNNGGG**_

Mr. Aoto jerked as the school bell rang. He looked up at the clock and sighed as he noticed his students beginning to stand up.

He then shouted out quickly before they had the chance to retreat, "For tomorrow I want you guys to do pg. 90 problems 1-20!"

The class groaned in disappointment before gathering up with their friends and walking out of the classroom.

Kagome and Inuyasha sighed again as they gathered up their things.

_That was such good luck._ Kagome smiled as she looked up at Inuyasha, "Let's go."  
Inuyasha stared down at her before smiling, "Sure thing I just need to stop at my locker first."  
Kagome nodded, "Okay sure."

"Ho oh don't go thinking you guys have beaten me!"  
Kagome and Inuyasha growled softly as they heard that familiar snotty tone coming up from behind them. They looked over their shoulders to find Ayano walking up to them hugging her books tightly into her chest.

She glared at them, "Just because you beat me this round doesn't mean you will beat me next time!" She pointed at them, "You guys can never outsmart me!"  
"Girl I think you have it backwards!" Inuyasha snorted angrily as he rolled his eyes, "It is us who you will never outsmart." He glared down at her, "Because we all know you pay people to do your homework."  
"How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" Ayano yelled offensively as she glared u pat him before getting in his face, "I work hard to get my grades!"  
"Keh yeah right like I'm going to believe any of your filthy lies." Inuyasha hissed at her.

Ayano growled as she hissed at him, "Just you watch yourself Inuyasha! One of these days I will regret everything you have said to me!"  
She then made a snooty snort as she walked out of the classroom.

Inuyasha kept his glare, "Jeez! What the hell's her problem?"  
Kagome sighed softly as she closed her eyes in annoyance, "I have no idea."

_Yeah this is practically the everyday routine when it comes to Ayano. Ever since she came to my school in the 5__th__ grade she had targeted me with all her mean and nasty comments. I have no idea what I did to make her so angry with me. But when Inuyasha moved here that's when she slightly stopped targeting me but then two years after that Ayano started targeting me __**and **__Inuyasha. The reason you ask? Heh well it's all because Inuyasha turned down her invitation to be her boyfriend. Though none of us can blame him, she is a spoiled brat after all and he never struck me as the type of guy to go for the snotty rich girls. Anyway so Ayano hasn't forgiven him for rejecting her. Which I find totally stupid!_

Inuyasha just sighed before turning his attention down at Kagome catching her eyes, "Come let's head to lunch. I'm starving!"  
Kagome stared up at him before chuckling as she smiled, "Yeah okay!"

* * *

"Are you serious!?" Sango gabbed out in shock as she looked up from her lunch to stare at Kagome and Inuyasha, whom sat across the table from her and Miroku, "Ayano tattled on you guys again?"  
Kagome and Inuyasha nodded while their eyes were closed.

Kagome opened her eyes, "But this time Mr. Aoto decided to let us go. Since he didn't really have any "proof" that we were writing and passing notes. So we were seriously lucky this time."

"Man I swear that girl is seriously out to get you two." Sango replied as she shook her head in disapproval of Ayano's actions.

"Feh obviously." Inuyasha mumbled as he sucked up some of his ramen noodles.

"Yeah considering Ayano as been treating us like this since Inuyasha rejected her." Kagome reminded them with a light sigh.

"But hasn't she also done this to you before Inuyasha moved here?" Miroku asked arching a brow as he corrected her assuming that he was right.

Kagome just sighed as she nodded, "Yeah, so I have been dealing with this longer than Inuyasha has."  
"Why is Ayano targeting you two anyway?" Ena asked as she turned her attention from her soup over towards Inuyasha and Kagome, whom were sitting right next to her and Ash, "Did you guys do something to her that could have made her treat you guys like this?"  
"Ummmm." Kagome hummed as she begun rubbing her head as she thought about what Ena had asked before looking back at her, "No I can't think of anything that I did that could have gotten her mad at me."  
"But there is something she's mad at me for." Inuyasha grunted after swallowing his noodles.

"Mm?" Ash and Ena hummed as they stared at him.

Ash raised his chin off of Ena's shoulder to stare at the boy, "What did you do Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha snorted as he glanced at him, "Heh all I did was turn her down when she asked me out."  
"What?" Ena gabbed out with slight irritation in her voice, "You mean to tell me she's getting all pissed off because you said no to being her boyfriend!?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yep that's right."

"Jeez! I thought she was a spoiled brat before but she is beyond that! She's a bitch!" Ena cussed as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well she does come from a very wealthy family." Kagome pointed out blankly.

"Oh yeah I remember that." Sango said suddenly as she turned her thoughtful gaze from the ceiling to Inuyasha, "That happened in 7th grade, am I correct?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yep."  
"And man was she ever so pissed off when you rejected her." Miroku pointed out as he shivered slightly at the memory of that, "She was so pissed that it felt like the whole world would shake by her anger."  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "You're over exaggerating." He looked back at Miroku, "She wasn't that dangerous."  
"Well that shows how much you pay attention." Miroku pointed out.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!?" Inuyasha asked loudly as he glared at the boy across the table.

"It means you are blind." Miroku replied in a blank expression.

Inuyasha growled as he grabbed a hold of Miroku's uniform and pulled him towards him, "You looking for a fight Miroku!"  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome spoke up suddenly in a loud tone as she grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's hair and pulled him back making him yelp.

Inuyasha looked at her as she narrowed her eyes at him, "This is no time for you to be picking a fight so knock it off!"  
"What!? You mean you are actually going to let Miroku get away with him calling me blind!?" Inuyasha gabbed out loudly offensively.

"No I'm not." Kagome reassured him as she tossed a glare over at Miroku making him flinch before glaring back at Inuyasha, "But I'm not going to let you beat up one of our friends. No matter how much he deserves it…most of the time."  
Inuyasha grumbled while Miroku let out a frustrated sigh in disapproval.

"Ya know I've been wondering something…" They suddenly heard Ash speak up making the others turn their gazes from Kagome and Inuyasha to Ash.

"If Ayano's family is so damn rich then…" Ash arched a brow, "Why are they bothering to put her into a public school and not a private school where all the stuck up brats usually go?"  
Miroku, Sango, Ena, Inuyasha and Kagome all jerked their heads at his question. He brought up a very good point.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha replied softly before turning his gaze from Ash to Miroku, Sango and Kagome and arched a brow, "Why did she come here, to a public school, if she's that stinking rich? It surely would have made things a lot more easier if she wasn't here."  
Kagome, Sango and Miroku shrugged.

"What makes you think we know?" Kagome asked him, "We're just as clueless as you are."

"But you guys have gone to school with her longer." Inuyasha pointed out as he pointed a finger at them, "So surely there would have been a rumor of why she enrolled in a public school rather than a private one."  
"Hey we may have gone to school with her longer than you, Ena or Ash have. But that doesn't mean we would go up to her and ask her why she came to our school inside of a private one." Sango defended, "That just wouldn't be right no matter how much of a spoiled brat she is."  
Miroku then shrugged, "Maybe her folks just didn't want her going to a private school. But who can say for sure? The only one who may know why is Ayano and I doubt she would want to share that information with us."  
"Yeah especially now." Ena pointed out in a light grunt.

Kagome slowly moved her eyes down at her riceballs before smiling up at her friends, "Oh well it's no use getting all worked up about it."

"Mm?" Her friends hummed as they looked over at her.

She tilted her head, "It's not like it's any of our business anyway. Why should we care why she is here? She's here and there's nothing much we can do about it."  
Sango sighed before smiling softly, "Yeah you're right. We shouldn't really be bothering ourselves with that whiny brat anyway."

Kagome chuckled lightly, "My point exactly."

* * *

School had ended for the day and Kagome and Inuyasha were walking home together, since that was their usual routine. Especially when their other friends started after school activities like art club and chess club.

Kagome groaned as she stared down at a piece of paper, "Oh man! I can't believe I actually failed my science test!"  
Inuyasha looked down at her, "Well that test was pretty hard."  
Kagome turned her attention up at him, "But I wasn't suppose to fail the test! I studied all last night for this test!"  
"So you failed one test big deal." Inuyasha replied roughly, "It's only human to fail a test from time to time, no matter how much you studied for it. That probably just means there's one thing in science that you need to study more about."

"But science is suppose to be my strong point!" Kagome complained still disappointed at her grade, "I'm suppose to know everything in that subject!"  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Kagome you are over reacting." He looked back down at her, "I can't believe how worked up you getting over one little test. It's just one test Kagome! It's not like it's going to ruin the rest of your life. You can always make up for that test later on in the quarter."  
Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes while turning her attention down the sidewalk, "You just don't get it Inuyasha." She opened her eyes to stare at him meeting his eyes, "I'm trying to improve my grades so my parents can be proud of me for once." She glared down at her graded test before gently whacking it with the back of her hand, "And I know my parents will not be impressed with this grade meaning they won't have anything to be proud about."  
"Not this again Kagome." Inuyasha replied as he rolled his eyes in irritation before glaring down at her, "Your parents are proud of you! You just don't see it because you are too blind to see it. You are trying your best and that's all they ever want from you! That's all any parent ever wants and that is to see their kids try their best and make something of themselves."  
Kagome gasped softly as pleasant shivers went up and down her spine as she felt Inuyasha beginning to rub her back as a way to comfort her. She tried her best to suppress the warm blush that was slowly creeping onto her cheeks.

She shook her head snapping herself out of her trance before pointing out softly, "But I'm not going according to my dad's plans."  
Inuyasha groaned in frustration, '_Not that again!_' "Kagome," He met her gaze again, "You shouldn't always go by what your dad had planned for you, especially when it comes to your future." Inuyasha dug his hands into his pants pockets, "No one can be certain of what their future holds no one can really "plan" these things out, especially parents. Heck if my father did that to me I would have gone against it a long time ago."

"But you aren't the only child Inuyasha." Kagome pointed out to him, "I'm the center of their world and I want to make them happy and proud of me!"

"But are you happy Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her in a rough yet gentle tone.

Kagome flinched at his question.

"If you're happy then keep doing what you are doing. But…if you're not maybe you should rethink about continuing to follow your father's plan." Inuyasha added to his comment.

Kagome blinked a couple times in surprise, "Wow…I never heard talk like this before. It's kind of weird"

Inuyasha blushed as he narrowed his eyes before snorting, "Keh! Who says I can't be a little considerate!?" He glanced down at her, "Especially to one of my best friends."  
Kagome felt her heart skip a beat as her cheeks turned pink. She then sighed as she looked down at the sidewalk.

_Inuyasha does have a point. At first, when I first started school back in first grade, I was happy with following my dad's plan because I thought it would be fun. But now…here I am fifteen and I've been feeling…less happy and feeling more bored once I got into the eighth grade. Now I feel like some sort of robot that was only programmed to obey all of my parents' wishes to make them happy instead of myself. However, I do feel happy when I see them happy…argh! I am so confused! I don't know what to do anymore_!

* * *

Kagome finally reached her house after parting with Inuyasha for the night. She walked up to her front door she raised her eyes from the ground up to the door and stared at it. Kagome let out a soft shaky sigh as she reached her hand out to the doorknob.

_-Gulps-…okay…here goes nothing._

She opened the door allowing herself in, _Disappointing faces here I come._

Right as she closed the door and slipped off her shoes she jerked when she heard her father speak up out of the blue.

"Oh good you're home Kagome."  
"Mm?" Kagome hummed as she looked up from her shoes to meet her father's gaze. He was standing in front of the opening that lead into the living room.

She arched a brow, "Dad?" She tilted her head, "What are you doing home so early?" Kagome walked up to Hiraku, "You're usually at work until six."  
Hiraku sighed as he began rubbing the side of his head, "Well…not today." He looked back into the living room.

Kagome gulped as she felt her heart pound in anxiety again, "Did…" She caught her father's attention again as she asked in a scared voice, "Did something happen?"  
"Well nothing bad…" Her father reassured her but he paused in mid-sentence as he looked back into the living room.

Kagome arched a brow, _Okay…something is defiantly not right here. Dad is not acting like, whatever it is that's going on, is not bad. He sounds more…shocked, unless I'm imagining things._

"Kagome?" She heard a voice say her name softly.

Kagome hummed as she turned her gaze into the living room to spot her mother sitting on the couch eating some nuts.

"Oh mom hi." Kagome greeted her mother as she turned her body to face her.

"Sit down Kagome." Saika told her gently as she patted the cushion next to her, "We…need to talk."  
Kagome flinched as her eyes went wide, _Oh crud! Do they already know about my test!? No, no they wouldn't know that. How could they know anything about that? Unless…my –gulps- science teacher called them. Oh man! I hope she didn't! That would be the end of me for sure!_

Kagome swallowed hard before slowly approaching the couch and slowly sat down next to her mother.

"What…what is it?" Kagome asked trying to suppress the fear in her voice, _Please…Please let them not know about my test!_

"Well…for the past few weeks I have been feeling…sick." Saika began to explain to her daughter.

"Sick?" Kagome repeated in surprise. That was not the answer she had been expecting.

She sighed in relief, _Good they don't know about my test._

"Mom if you have really been sick for that long why didn't you go to the doctor?" Kagome asked curious and slightly nervous about her mother's health.

"Well it was just nausea and it really wasn't that bad…until it came to this week." Saika explained to her.

"Okay…" Kagome replied arching a brow as she looked at her mother oddly, "And where exactly are you going with this?"

"Kagome…" Saika began again as she grabbed her daughter's hand and smiled weakly, "I'm pregnant."  
Kagome stared at her with wide eyes letting her answer sink in, _She's…she's pregnant?_

A smile slowly appeared on Kagome's face before laughing happily as she hugged her mother.

"Ah Kagome!" Saika yelped out in surprise while Hiraku stared at her oddly, "Kagome?" He said her name softly in slight confusion.

"You're pregnant! That's wonderful mom!" Kagome replied happily.

"Huh?" Saika replied before pulling back to look at her daughter oddly with an arched brow, "You're…happy about this?"

Kagome continued to smile as she tilted her head, "Why wouldn't I be? You're going to have a baby mama! The most wonderful thing to ever come into this world!"  
"Wow this…" Kagome and Saika looked up at Hiraku as he crossed his arms and stared down at Kagome, "This wasn't really the reaction we were expecting from you."  
"How were you expecting me to react?" Kagome asked as she tilted her head up at her father.

Hiraku shrugged, "I don't know I guess…I was expecting you to not be happy about it. I know I wasn't very happy about it when your grandparents had your Aunt Sophia."  
Kagome smiled reassuringly at him, "Well I'm different than you." She turned her smile towards her mother, "And I am happy about getting a younger sibling." _This is it! This is the answer to my problem! This is what I wanted! To finally get out of the spotlight!_

"Actually Kagome…"  
"Mm?" Kagome hummed as she looked up at her father again.

Hiraku shifted nervously, "You're having…five siblings."  
Kagome jerked her head back as her eyes went wide, "Whoa…that many?"

Saika shook her head as she continued to chomp on the nuts, "How did this happen?"

Hiraku shrugged, "Don't know. But all we can do is accept it and start getting prepared for the new kids."  
"But…five kids…" Saika replied softly still shocked by the news as she looked up at her husband, "How will we manage to survive?"  
"I'm sure we'll be okay honey." Hiraku reassured his wife while walking up to her and rubbed her shoulder to comfort her, "We'll survive one way or another."  
Kagome stared at her parents and smiled, _Something is finally looking up for me_.

"And if you guys need any help…"

Saika and Hiraku turned their attention from each other to their daughter as she tilted her head smiling brightly, "You'll have me to help you get through this as well."

Hiraku and Saika stared at her for a while before smiling.

"Thank you Kagome. Since something tells me we're going to need as much help as we can get." Saika replied thankfully.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Yes not all the exciting in this chapter. But I just wanted to get this chapter up, especially since I haven't updated it since September. So anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know I did, now I don't really know what will happen next chapter. I haven't really figured that out yet and I also don't know when I'll update again. Soon I hope but I can't make any huge promises.

See ya next time!  
**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!**


	4. they're finally here

OH man I am so sorry for not updating as fast as I should! With school beginning again and now with me working updates may be a bit slow. But that's life right. I haven't even gotten the chance to work on my novel. But hopefully I'll be able to work on it.

_Kagome's Thoughts_

**Chapter 4: They're Finally Here!**

Kagome was twirling around in her room giggling with delight. _Oh yes! -Laughs- Oh finally yes! I'm not going to be the only child anymore!_

She plopped on her bed causing herself to bounce up slightly. While giggling she raised her arms behind her head. "Finally! Things are looking up for me. I knew fifteen would be my lucky number!" She sighed pleasantly. "Oh I can't wait to tell everyone else!"

* * *

"What!?" Her friends shouted out their gazes wide in shock and surprise.

"Guys shhhh!" Kagome hissed quickly as their shouts caught their other classmates' attention.

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha questioned loudly ignoring her gesture.

"You mom is seriously pregnant?" Sango added on loudly.

"Yes! Now shhhhh!" She hissed against waving her hands slightly. She glanced around. "You are making everyone else look at us."

"Well that would explain why your mother has been eating so much this month." Ena brought up with her finger on her chin reminiscing.

"Yeah and it would also explain why she had been getting so sick practically all this month and it was never the fever." Kagome added saying it more to herself than her friends.

"No wonder you were so giddy last night on the phone." She heard Inuyasha remark catching her attention. He crossed his arms. "For a while there I thought you might have been sugar high like usual."

Kagome rolled her gaze at his remark. "Ha ha Inuyasha. Besides that I didn't have any sugar last night mom didn't serve any dessert."

He shrugged. "How was I suppose to know that?"

"Oh but this is so exciting!" Sango exclaimed grasping their attention. She smiled brightly. "Babies are so cute!"  
"Yeah until they start crying and pooping." Inuyasha reminded. "Then they aren't so cute."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Typical male response."

Inuyasha glared. "Hey girls say it to!"

"But this must really be a nerve racking thing for you and your parents." Miroku commented to Kagome. "Now your parents are going to have to get use to have having a baby in the house again."  
"Not to mention yourself." Ash added.

"I guess they would be, considering they're not just having one." Kagome responded smiling.

"Huh?" Her friends chorused.

"What do you mean?" Ena questioned softly arching a brow.

"Your parents aren't just having one." Inuyasha repeated raising a brow with an odd expression. "What are they having twins or something?"  
"They're having five babies at once." She answered.

"What!?" They shouted once again in shock and surprise.

"You've got to be kidding!" Sango said loudly her eyes wide.

"Sh!" Kagome hissed gesturing her finger over her lips.

"You're parents are seriously having five!?" Ash went on loudly.

"Shh!"

"Five kids!? You're serious!" Inuyasha remarked loudly.

"Guys! Shhhh!" Kagome continued to hiss signaling them to hush up. She sighed once they had went quiet. "Are you guys _**trying**_ to announce this to the whole world?"

"Sorry Kagome but…five kids?" Miroku replied. "With that many kids you and your parents will be busy up the wazoo!"

"I know."  
"Which may mean your parents may not be able spend a lot of time with you anymore." Ash added cautiously.

She smirked. "I know.

They jerked slightly at her happy smile. "And you're okay with that?" Ena questioned her with an odd expression raising a brow.

Kagome grinned. "Yep I'm it's just fine with me."

Her friends just blinked surprised that she was actually was happy about her situation.

Inuyasha grunted. "Why am I getting the feeling that you actually wanted this to happen from the very beginning?"  
"Well it wasn't exactly what I was expecting." She answered honestly. "I was more hoping that my parents would stop putting me in the spotlight. I made the wish on my birthday."  
"Knew it." Inuyasha responded before staring at her sternly. "Why would you wish for something like that?"  
"Duh! So I won't feel so pressured!" Kagome answered him roughly.

"Mm? Pressured?" Ena recited.

"Your parents aren't pressuring you." Inuyasha told her.

She tossed him a stern glare. "But it feels like they are." She sighed. "Even if they don't mean too or aren't I still feel pressured considering I want them to be proud of me. I always feel like I failed them everytime I didn't do great on a report card or at the science fair. But maybe if they stayed out of their spotlight I may do better and actually get an A for once when I'm not feeling pressured."  
"I guess that makes sense." Miroku replied. "I feel that way sometimes with my own family. Even though they don't mean too they do make me feel pressured as well."

"But I thought you talked to them about that?" Sango brought up to him raising her gaze to met his.

"I did but it took me a while to bring it up to them."

"Yeah Kagome I really think you should have just talked to them about this." Ash spoke up catching the young girl's gaze.

"Considering you may regret it later." Inuyasha added agreeing with his friend.

She shook her head. "Doubt it. I'll be thankful for this." _Considering I'll be able to live my own life without them constantly looking over my shoulder. _  
"You may say that now because those kids aren't here yet. But once they do you might not be so thankful." Ena commented defending her boyfriend and Inuyasha's cautiousness.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That won't happen so don't worry about it."

Her friends groaned sounding uncertain which she caught. Her gaze narrowed. "I'm serious I won't regret my wish. I'll truly be thankful for it."

Inuyasha rolled his gaze. "Sure whatever you say Kagome. Just don't come crying to us when you start regretting it."

She glared at him and groaned with frustration. "Let's get to class."

They nodded before separating. Kagome grumbled with her gaze on the ground. _Why don't they believe me? I told them the truth!_ She growled softly remembering the last thing Inuyasha said. _Would he seriously let me cry if I do regret it? Even though I know that won't happen._

"Hey Kagome."

"Huh?" Was her response snapping out of her thoughts. She raised her gaze and gasped. "Koga!?"

Koga stood right in front of her with his arms crossed smiling. "What's up? You looked really excited about something this morning, considering how loud you guys were."

She blinked before looking around. _Is he talking to someone behind me? I can't be talking to me can he?_ She met his gaze once again and pointed at herself. "Uh are you talking to me?"

He raised a brow. "Duh of course I'm talking to you. You are the only girl in this school whose name's Kagome. What made you think I was talking to someone else?"

"Well you've just…never really talked to me before, other than saying hello and goodbye to me."

Koga chuckled. "Well then today you must be feeling very lucky." He smirked cockily while pointing a finger at himself. "Considering the hottest boy in this school is talking to you."  
Kagome snorted. _You aren't the hottest. Sure you're cute but you're not as hot as Inuyasha._

A gasp suddenly left her throat when she felt something wrap around her shoulders and pulled her more forwards. She immediately raised her gaze to meet the confident gaze of Koga.

"And consider yourself very very lucky because today's the day your whole life will change for the better."

"Huh?" She responded her heart pounding uneasily getting a gut feeling she knew where this was going. She smiled weakly. "O-Oh really? How?" _Please don't tell me he's-_

"Get your stinking hands off of her!"  
The two immediately jumped apart as the loud sudden angry shout echoed throughout the hall. They looked behind them, Kagome gasped sharply. "Inuyasha!?"  
Inuyasha stood there a few feet away from Kagome his gaze hard and growling with anger. He stomped up towards them and pushed himself between Koga and Kagome while slightly shoving Koga more away from the young girl.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing?" He snarled at him before scolding loudly. "Who the hell gave you the right to touch her!"  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed his arm. "Calm down! Nothing happened!"

"No I won't! This jack had no right to touch you without your permission!" He refused loudly feeling his insides burn up wanting to give into his urge to punch him.

Koga stared at him with a blank glare. He snorted closing his gaze while looking away from him. "Why should I bother waste my time defending myself against you?" He glanced at him. "You're just some stupid pretty boy dog-face who would understand anything I told him."

Inuyasha's hairs stood on end angered by his comment. "Why you!"

"Koga!" Kagome gaped out loudly glaring at him. "Don't you dare say stuff like that about him!"

Koga looked at her and ignored her words. "Talk to you later Kagome."

She huffed angrily watching him walk away from them. _I cannot believe that! How could someone be so cruel enough to say something like that to someone else._

She heard her crush scowl before shouting. "Yeah and if you do I'll make you regret it!"  
"Inuyasha!" She quickly reacted grasping his attention. Kagome held his arm staring sternly. "Will you knock it off already?"  
"What are you actually defending that stupid jackass?" He asked brutally.

"No of course not! Especially not after what he just said to you." She crossed her arms and glared. "I don't defend anyone who talks trash about my best friends."

Inuyasha blushed feeling his insides warm up. He heard her sigh and her gaze softened. "But I just don't want you to make a scene and get yourself in deep trouble."  
He scoffed and looked away from her. "I will if he keeps coming up to you like that."

"I doubt he will."

He looked back down at her. "And I doubt that." His gaze became firm. "He will be back you can count on that." He completely turned to face her, Kagome flinched when she felt such intensity coming from his stern stare. "Now mind telling what you and him were talking about?"

"Nothing." Kagome answered honestly. "He basically just said hi."

"Then why was his arm wrapped around you?" He went on angrily crossing his arms feeling his blood boil once again at that memory.  
She glared at him propping her fists on her hips. "Don't give me that look. It's not like I wanted him to do that, he did it unexpectedly."

"Just answer my question Kagome." He ushered sternly angrily.

She released a rough sigh. "Well I think he was going to ask me something when you popped in."  
Inuyasha sighed in relieve. '_Good! Looks like I stopped him right on time._' He grunted crossing his arms. "Well I think it would be in your best interest if you stayed away from him."

She arched a brow tilting her head. "Why?"

"Duh! Did you honestly want that jerk to keep on touching you?"

"Well no but he wasn't going to do anything harmful."

"That's because I stopped him before he even had the chance."  
"Inuyasha! Koga isn't that horrible!"

"How the hell would you know? Especially when this was the first time he's actually spoken to you face to face!" He argued loudly narrowing his gaze. "And does him being a jackass to me ring a bell?"  
Kagome sighed knowing he had a point, no matter how nice and friendly Koga was to her he was always so cruel to Inuyasha and that was truly something she didn't like one bit.

"But besides all that he hangs out with the popular group like Ayano and them. Not people I would ever find friendly considering how most of them are towards us."

"Yeah there is that." She tilted her head. "Though I'll admit I was quite surprised that he actually talked to me."

Inuyasha scowled softly. "Don't tell me you actually wanted him to talk to you?"  
"Oh no it's not that. Truthfully it kind of freaked me out that he actually did considering his status and all and never use to talk to me before."

He sighed roughly before turning away from her. "Come on we need to get to class."

Kagome just stared up at him before nodding. _Is it just me or has Inuyasha gotten more…protective? Or is the word possessive?_ She then smiled at the thought as she walked beside her crush. _Which means he is starting to care for me way more than before. Which may also mean…_ Her eyes gazed upon him as her heart began to pound with her insides stirring. _That really likes me too! Though I could be wrong_.

* * *

Months had gone by and Kagome and her parents were busy preparing a room for their new arrivals, which could be any day now. As for Kagome she followed Inuyasha's word and stayed away from Koga. Even though he had approached her many times but she always sort of excuse and leaves him. It wasn't just because Inuyasha told her too she was more concerned of what Koga would ask her. He had attempted many times to ask her something and she had a gut feeling he wanted to ask her out. Though she doesn't know why he would want to go out with her all of a sudden but that uneasy gut feeling always came up when he approached. If her assumptions were correct and he does ask her she wouldn't know how to reject him without hurting him. She just didn't like him like that. She never told Inuyasha about it since she knew it would make him very angry and would want to harm him severely. Considering for some odd reason Koga and Inuyasha had begun to fight continuously ever since Koga first began to talk to her.

"Stupid!"  
"Dog-Face!"  
"Jackass!"

"Dog-twrip!"

"Moron!"

"Moron and stupid are the same thing idiot!"

"Then that means you are double stupid!"

Sango, Miroku, Ash and Ena let out a blank rough breath continuing to watch the two as they fought once again today. Koga had approached Kagome and Inuyasha noticed and once again intervened.

"Why must they do this practically everyday?" Sango asked roughly to her friends. "It's getting on my nerves."

"You're not the only one." Ash assured her with a blank tone.

"I swear can't these guys go one day without fighting." Ena complained glancing up at her boyfriend with her arms crossed. "That would be paradise if they would just work things out."

"Doubt that will ever happen." Ash told her doubtfully and sighed. "These two hate each other so much that I doubt they'll ever work things out."

"Well one can dream can't they?"

"Why are they fighting so much anyway?" Miroku questioned them curiously. He arched a brow. "They weren't this bad a few months ago."

"I honestly have no clue." Sango answered him roughly. She crossed her arms. "But whatever happened is sure making these two go at it."

"No kidding." Ash agreed.

Ena hummed observing them but mainly Kagome. '_Why is Kagome just standing there? Surely she would have done something by now._'

"Will you just get the hell away from us!" Inuyasha demanded loudly his gaze hard and stern on Koga. He stood firmly in front of Kagome.

"Why don't you!" Koga shot back returning the glare.

"Because I don't want you talking to Kagome!"

"Why?" He then gasped as realization hit him. He narrowed his gaze and growled angrily. "Oh great don't tell me you have a thing for her too!?"

Inuyasha gasped sharply jumping at his assumption. Kagome and his friends noticed. _Did he just…flinch?_ She moved her gaze to Koga. _All because of what Koga said? _She gasped as Koga's words sunk in. _Oh no what could that mean!? _

Inuyasha's insides stirred hotly in embarrassment. He shot back defensively. "What the hall are you yapping about!? The only reason why I don't want you talking to her is because she's my friend and I don't want you to hurt her!"  
Kagome's heart pounded yet sunk at his words. She was so hoping he would have said yes. _But I guess those things just don't come out as easily as that._

"What makes you think I will!" Koga shouted offended by his accusation.

"I don't have to explain something like that to the likes of you!" Inuyasha remarked before gently grabbing Kagome's arm. "Just go back to your little social group and we'll go back to ours'."

Before Koga could reply Inuyasha had already retreated towards their group with Kagome close beside him. He scowled. '_Damn that mutt-face!_' He looked at the clock and sighed as he turned. "Ah I'll get him back next time." With that he walked away from the group.

"Wow that's the first time I've seen you back down from one of those fights." Miroku commented surprised as the two approached them.

"The only reason why I backed down was because class will start in a few seconds." Inuyasha grunted gruffly.

They gasped and immediately looked up at the clock. "Crap!" They then all raced away and separated hoping to get to their classes on time.

* * *

"Man! Was that a close one." Kagome sat down sighing in relief.

"And we would have been late if Inuyasha hadn't backed down." Ena added sitting down in the desk next to Kagome.

"Thank God for that."

"He probably knew we would kick his butt later if he forced us to be late." Ena remarked meeting her gaze.

"Oh yeah considering how many times we get on his case about it."

The two were silent for a moment before Ena spoke up questionably. "Uh hey Kagome?"  
"Mm? Yeah what is it?"

"Why didn't you stop the fight?"  
"Huh?" Kagome responded.

Ena arched a brow. "Usually you would stop Inuyasha from fighting with anyone even Koga. But for these past six months you haven't stopped him."

Kagome flinched. "Oh have I?"

Her expression became odd. "Uh yeah we've all noticed it, heck I think even Inuyasha may have noticed." '_Though I doubt he would say anything about it._'

"Oh." Kagome turned her gaze downward. "Well…"

"Do have something against Koga now or something?"

"No but…"

"But what?"

"Well…" She met Ena's gaze once again, "Koga has approached me a lot for the past six months and begun talking to me way more than he use to."

"Obviously considering how many times Inuyasha and him fought." Ena commented propping her chin on her palms.

"Though when he usually approaches me he always motions to ask me something."

"And is this something what's causing you to not intervene with the fight?"  
Kagome nodded and blurted out. "I think he wants to ask me out!"

Ena jerked up. "What!? Are you serious!"

"I'm totally serious."

"You sure? You could just be misreading him or something."

"I swear I think he is! When he approaches me he always speaks to me with such soft and tenderness that he usually uses to ask someone out."  
"How would you know something like that?"  
"Come on just because I barely talk to the guy doesn't mean I don't see him." Kagome commented roughly. "But he always manages to place his arm around my shoulders, which he has never done in the past." She shook her head. "He has given me so many signs that it's so hard not to assume that."

"Guess not." Ena replied remembering Koga's words just a few minutes ago. "Especially after what he said."

"Yes so that is a definite sign!"

"So that's why you won't stop Inuyasha?"  
Kagome nodded. "Yes, I know it's a bad thing but…this is the first time this has happened to me and I just don't know how to handle it."

"Well allowing them to fight isn't the answer."

"I know I know but still…" Her gaze was soft, "I actually…kind of like it."

Ena jerked her head back. "Like it? Why the heck…"

"Because I really like the fact that Inuyasha is being protective of me." Kagome then smiled while placing her hand over her chest. "It's like he's saying he likes me without actually saying it."

"So allowing him to fight is giving you more of a sense that he likes you like you like him?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Ena groaned now getting the message. "And that's probably also why you are avoiding Koga and letting Inuyasha get on his case. You don't like Koga you like Inuyasha."

Kagome chuckled softly. "You guessed right Ena."

"Heh it takes no genius to figure that out."

"Huh?"

"Kagome, everyone knows you two have a thing for one another."

"What!?" Kagome gasped out her cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

"At least everyone in our group. Kagome you and Inuyasha made it so obvious I'm sure even a two year old could see that you two both liked each other more than just friends."

Kagome quickly lowered her gaze as she began to fiddle with her skirt. "We're really that obvious." She gasped raising her gaze to Ena. "So are you saying that I'm right about Inuyasha liking me as well?"  
Ena smirked with her chin propped up on her palm. "Yes I am saying that."

Kagome smiled and mentally lifted her fists in victory. "This fifteen really is my lucky number!"

"So does this mean you're actually going to come clean and tell him?"

She shook her head. "No not yet."

Ena tilted her head arching a brow in question. "Why?"

Kagome chuckled smiling as she waved her finger slightly. "I'm going to let Inuyasha tell me himself."

"Why? That could take forever knowing his attitude."

"Not if I give him signs that I like him."  
"What?"

"Once I give him those signs he will get confident and once he is he will come right out and say it to me." Kagome giggled tilting her head happily. "And then we'll live happily ever after!"

Ena groaned at the last part. "You watch too many fairytales." She sighed rolling her eyes. "That might work but there could be a chance that it won't. Inuyasha isn't really the brightest person on the planet."

Kagome groaned in return while rolling her gaze. "Oh come on Inuyasha ain't _**that **_thick headed."

The two paused for a moment before their heads drooped. "Yes he is."  
Kagome sighed. "Well then I'll just have to keep them plain and simple so Inuyasha will catch on quicker."

Ena smiled. "And we'll help you if you want."

She smiled in return. "Thanks but I doubt it'll be necessary."

"Hey you never know when you'll need some backup considering we are dealing with Inuyasha here." Ena commented shrugging slightly.

Kagome chuckled lightly. "True enough."

Ena didn't say a word for a while. "But why?"

"Huh why what?"

"Why would Koga want to ask you out now all of a sudden?"

Kagome blinked before placing her finger on her cheek. "Good question."

"I mean no offense, you're beautiful and everything, but…Koga is really up on the social ladder. He's one of the most popular and hottest guys here and we. We are near the bottom."

"No I think we are more in the middle." Kagome corrected.

Ena rolled her eyes. "Either way Koga usually only talks to people or ask girls out whom are in his social group and we are not in that category."

"I know it's strange isn't it?"

"Way more than strange it's freaky."

* * *

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed angrily glaring at the board with his arms crossed. "That jerk just doesn't know when to back off!"  
"You're still going on about that." He heard Ash remark sounding somewhat irritated. He looked at him as Ash stared sternly. "It's in the past so get over it."

Inuyasha glared. "No I won't! Since I know that dick will approach Kagome again real soon! He's been doing that for the past six months and someone needs to keep things straight with him." He looked away cursing out. "Damn this is really pissing me off!"  
"Everything practically pisses you off so what else is new?" Ash commented roughly.

He growled softly. "Don't get me started Ash. I'm really not in the mood to deal with your attitude."

Ash rolled his eyes. "So mind telling me why you are getting so worked up about Koga approaching Kagome?" He caught a glimpse of Inuyasha flinching. He arched a brow. "Actually we've all been wondering about a lot of things lately with you and Koga. You two have been arguing a lot more recently than usual."

Inuyasha groaned stubbornly before snorting turning his face away. "Simple, Koga just easily gets on my nerves." He glanced a stern glare. "And that's all."

Ash narrowed his gaze, that answer didn't tell him practically anything. "Yeah and that usually always happens when Kagome somehow gets involved." He noticed Inuyasha flinching once again. He groaned roughly. "So why? Why is it that you two are going at each other's throats whenever it has to do with Kagome?" He suddenly gasped when realization hit him.

"What?" Inuyasha reacted quickly once he heard his friend gasp suddenly. "What is it?"

Ash stared at him which caused Inuyasha to receive an uneasy feeling and slowly moved his body back. "What? What's with the stare? Why are you staring at me like that?"  
"Koga asked you something in your argument this morning. He asked if you had a thing for her too."

Inuyasha jerked immediately remembering that and his cheeks turned red. He narrowed his gaze. "Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Is that why you two are fighting so much? 'Cause you two both like Kagome?"

"EH!?" Inuyasha yelped out jumping back in surprise. His insides stirred warmly at his assumptions and quickly turned his gaze away as his cheeks turned redder. "Wh-What are you babbling about? That's not the reason at all!"

Ash groaned at his remark knowing full well that he was lying. "Okay then why did Koga bring that up if you two don't?"

"Hey I didn't say that wasn't Koga's reason! I just merely said that it wasn't mine!"

"Then why are you getting to so worked up about it? If it truly wasn't the reason then why not just let Koga ask her out if he and Kagome chooses too?"  
Inuyasha slammed his fist on the desk. "No! I won't allow it!"

His shouts made the class jump and immediately turned their attention to him. He gasped when he realized it and met the gazes of his classmates whom stared at him in wonder while the teacher glared. Inuyasha grumbled sinking under his desk in embarrassment. '_I can't believe I just blurted that out._'

Ash sighed ignoring the class as he stayed on topic. "You know for someone who says he has no interest sure is making a big deal out of this."

Inuyasha groaned glaring up at him. "Shut up."

Ash just shook his head. "Why don't you just come clean and admit that you do like her?"

"Shut up Ash before I bop you one!"  
"Oh being defensive. That's also a sign that you like her."

"Shut up Ash I mean it!"

"Ash and Inuyasha!"

The two both jumped at the sudden loud and angry shout quickly bringing their attention to the front of the class to find their teacher glaring at them.

"I am trying to teach a lesson here boys. However I can't do that with you two yapping back there. So please be quiet and pay attention! This lesson will be on your test next week and I don't want you to miss out on it!"

The two grumbled hunching their heads down. "Yes madam."

She nodded before returning to her lecture. Ash glanced at Inuyasha. '_He does like her I know it. Even though he won't admit it out loud._'

Inuyasha stared at the desk. '_I can't allow Koga to make that move! I want to make that move!_' He raised his gaze slightly. '_With Kagome avoiding him at least it's giving me the message that she may not like him. Either that or she knows if I don't like him than he's bad news, doubt it though._'

* * *

"Okay now you just have too…" Nagami went on with her art lecture instructing the picture she was drawing.

Inuyasha, Kagome and their friends listened and watched. Suddenly the classroom door opened and someone cleared their throat. "Um excuse me Mrs. Yukimura?"

"Mm?" She hummed as he caught her attention. The students followed her gaze. "Oh Mr. Heniz good afternoon."

The man nodded in return before turning his gaze to Kagome. "I'm here to speak with Miss Higurashi."

"Huh?" Kagome responded quickly her heart jumping to her throat. _Why does he want to speak with me? Did I do something wrong?_

"What did you do Kagome?" She heard Sango whisper to her.

Kagome looked at her and shook her head. "I don't know. I don't think I did anything."

"Kagome."

Her and the others looked at Nagami. She tilted her head towards the man. "Go with Mr. Heniz I'll inform you once you come back."

Kagome nodded before getting up and walked towards the man as he motioned her outside the room.

Once she left her friends immediately faced each other.

"What was that about?" Miroku questioned glancing at the door.

"What makes you think we know?" Inuyasha shot back roughly.

"Well I don't think Kagome did anything bad." Sango brought up. "Though I could be wrong."

"Heh you are totally wrong." Inuyasha snorted staring at her sternly. "Kagome never does anything wrong."

"Then why did the principle ask to speak with her?" Ash questioned him.

* * *

Kagome's heart continued to pound in anxiety. _What's going on? _She held her fists nervously. _Why did he call me out? I'm sure I didn't do anything wrong._

"Relax Kagome."

"Huh?" She raised her gaze to meet the principle's.

"You're not in any trouble or anything."

Kagome finally released the breath she had been holding in. "Okay then," She tilted her head, "Why did you call me out?"

"Your parents called…"

"What?" Kagome gasped out before quickly reacting. "Oh my god! Are they okay? They aren't hurt are they?"

Mr. Heniz chuckled waving his hand in reassurance. "Don't worry Kagome no ones hurt." He smiled. "Your mother is simply in labor."

Kagome gaped jerking her head back.

* * *

Everyone in the art room jumped when they heard the door practically slam open. They looked as Kagome rushed in.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said her name questionably as his friends raised a brow.

She raced to the table and began gathering her things. "Uh hey what's going on? Why are you packing up?" Inuyasha questioned her confused by her actions.

She looked at him. "My mom's in labor."  
Her friends and her classmates gasped at her announcement.

"Are you serious? You're mom's in labor!" Sango asked with a surprised expression.

"Oh you bet I am." Kagome responded with a smile.

"Then you must hurry." She heard Nagami say grasping their attention as she appeared behind Kagome. "Since I'm sure your parents want you there am I correct to say so."

She nodded. "Yes Mr. Heniz informed me that my dad was coming to pick me up." She motioned towards the door but smiled and waved at her friends. "See you guys later."

Sango smiled in return. "Yeah and you better come with pictures!"

Kagome chuckled. "You can count on that!"

* * *

Kagome was waiting in the waiting room for her father to come in give her the news on her new siblings.

She groaned. _Man this is so boring! Why couldn't mom have gone into labor when school ended. That way I could have brought my friends._

"Kagome!"  
She gasped immediately snapping out of her thoughts. She raised her head and spotted Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Ash and Ena rushing towards her.

"Guys!?" She stood up as they reached her. "What are you guys doing here?" She released a sharp breath and pointed at them. "Oh no please don't tell me you guys skipped!"

"Hell no!" Inuyasha retorted loudly crossing his arms as he glared. "Just how stupid do you think we are?"  
"Then why…"  
"Kagome, are is the last class of the day, remember?" Sango reminded her.

She gaped when that quickly came to mind. "Oh my gosh I totally forgot about that!"

"Well hey with this much excitement going on who can really blame you for forgetting?" Ash reassured her with a smile.

"And there was no way we were going to miss this." Miroku commented smirking. "I've wanted to see the new additions the Higurashi family for six months now."

"You got that right." Ena responded agreeing with him with a wide smile with Ash right beside her.

Kagome smiled in return. "You guys are awesome."

"Tell us something we don't know." Inuyasha snorted cockily which caused Kagome to roll her eyes in amusement.

"Kagome!" They heard Hiraku call out catching their attention has he came in.

"Dad!" She immediately approached him. "What happened? Are they here? Is mom okay?"  
He smiled happily which made Kagome and the others smile. "Yes they are and they are so beautiful."

The girls squealed as they huddled together as the guys just nodded in approval.

"What gender are they?"

Hiraku just smiled waving his hand down the hall. "Follow me and I'll show you."

The group followed Mr. Higurashi towards the nursery.

"There they are." Hiraku instructed the group pointing at the five newborns in the front row.

"Awwwwww!" Kagome, Ena and Sango chorused as they saw them with the boys right behind them.

"There are two boys and three girls. Kikyo, Souta, Kanna, Rin and Shippo in that order."

"Aw they are so cute!" Sango exclaimed smiling at them.

Kagome looked up at her father. "Can we hold them dad?"

"Maybe in a little while but they have to get them ready first."

"How are you guys going to tell them apart?" Miroku questioned him.

"Duh by personal parts!" Inuyasha roughly told him.

He glared at Inuyasha. "I know that much. But you forget there's three girls and two boys." His gaze softened as he looked back at Hiraku. "How are you going to tell who's who?"  
Hiraku sighed. "I'm not sure. We haven't figured that much out yet."

"Well I guess until then you'll just have to keep their hospital bands on." Ena responded.

Kagome was half listening to their conversations but was paying more attention to her new baby brothers and sisters. _You guys are truly my lifesavers. Though I really hope you don't give mom and dad a tough time._

She giggled tilting her head. _But most likely you will no matter what I say but one can still hope right._

**END OF CHAPTER**

Yeah I know this is a pretty short chapter. But I really needed to get this chapter up so I can work on my other stories and mainly get back to working on my novel. But this chapter was just something to open myself up to the next few chapters. Not sure what will happen in the next chapter, it's still in the thinking process. Not sure when I'll update either with school here (And with them pushing tons of projects on me) and work I'm not sure when I'll update again. Though I'll try to get this chapter and all the other chapters up as soon as I can.

See ya next chapter!

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!**


	5. HIATUS NOTICE!

**HIATUS NOTICE!!!**

Okay everyone from here on out all of my stories from fanfiction to fictionpress will be on hiatus until further notice. It's not because I have writer's block or anything, right now I'm working on my first novel called "_**Navigator**_" and lately that's been my main focus. I'm really close to getting it done, at least the story then once that's done I have some major editing to do for it. I really want to get this novel finally done so I can work on the next book for it. So again all the stories on fanfiction and fictionpress will be on pause until I finish the first novel. When my novel is done this notice will be deleted from the chapter name thing, then I'll try and update all the stories as much as I am able. I pray you all understand, I can only work on so many things at once, at least lately.

So again I pray you all understand my position and I hope to see you in the next chapters to come for the stories on fanfiction and fictionpress.


End file.
